OS - L'amour ne se contrôle pas
by MmeCULLEN
Summary: Bella Swan rencontre par hasard un beau apollon venu l'aider mais est-ce juste de passage ? Et si cela créer des perturbations autour d'eux ? L'amour peut-il se contrôler ? Couple Bella & Emmet - Rosalie & Edward. Correction effectué !


L'amour ne se contrôle pas

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je remets en ligne mon OS sur le couple Bella & Emmett avec les corrections effectuées. Cependant, si vous voyez encore une erreur d'inattention prévenez moi s'il vous plait. J'ai repris plaisir à relire cet OS et espère rependre éventuellement une suite, reste à voir ! En attendant, je vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ou une bonne relecture et à bientôt ! _

Point de vue Bella

J'étais actuellement en train de cuisiner le dîner : purée, salade et steak. Alors que j'écrasais les pommes de terre afin de faire la purée, la porte d'entrée de la maison s 'ouvrit puis j'entendis la voix de mon époux.

« **Beauté, je suis rentré** » s'écria-t-il tout joyeux

Alors que j'allais lui répondre il apparut dans notre cuisine. Il portait son magnifique costume noir, tenue du travail, et son magnifique sourire était collé sur ses lèvres.

« **Salut mon cœur** » lui dis-je en allant l'embrasser

« **Hum...Salut ma tendre épouse** » fit-il en posant ses mains sur ma taille alors que j'avais mes bras autour de son cou.

Connaissant par cœur mon époux, je sus dès l'instant où il avait posé ses mains sur ma taille que le baiser deviendrait beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser. En effet, il descend ses mains sur mes fesses afin de les prendre dans ses grandes mains et de me rapprocher de lui encore plus. Il fit une pression sur mes fesses afin de me porter et je sentis le plan de travail sous mes fesses. Mes jambes se resserre automatiquement autour de sa taille et mes bras toujours autour de son cou le rapprochèrent de moi. Il embrassa mon cou puis descendit vers la naissance de mes seins qu'on pouvait apercevoir à la suite de mon décolleté plongeant.

« **Chéri** » murmurais-je

« **Hum** » fit-il en continuant d'embrasser mon cou

« **On ne peut pas … tu sais qu'on doit encore attendr semaines encore** » fis-je en prenant son visage en coupe afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« **J'ai envie de toi …** » commença-t-il en caressant mon corps de ses mains tendre

Mais il fut coupé par les pleurs de notre bébé qui se fit entendre à travers le babyphone posé sur le plan de travail.

« **Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi mais notre princesse réclame sa maman** » fis-je en le poussant afin de descendre de mon perchoir.

« **Où sont mes deux autres trésors ?** » demanda-t-il en m'embrassant le front

« **Ils jouent dans le jardin** » lui dis-je avant de prendre la direction des escaliers

« **Emmett...** » commençais-je avant qu'il ne sorte rejoindre nos fils

« **Oui ?** » fit-il en me souriant

« **Ne les énerve pas je t'en prie il faut qu'ils dorment se soir … sinon tu t'en occupe** » lui dis-je en souriant et en montant les marches afin de rejoindre la chambre de notre dernière.

Monsieur avait tendance à énerver nos fils mais au moment du couché, Emmett prenait la fuite. Arrivé dans la pouponnière de notre fille, soigneusement décoré par mes soins. La chambre était située à côté de la nôtre et la plus éloigné des garçons afin qu'ils ne soient pas réveillés en pleine nuit par les pleurs de leurs petites sœurs. La chambre était dans les tons rose clair et gris. La fenêtre située en face de la porte était de couleur grise et les rideaux roses, sur la droite était posé son change et son armoire et enfin à droite là où dormait notre princesse le mur était peint de couleur rose clair et le lit était blanc, collé au mur. A côté était mis à disposition une chaise basculante afin que je puisse la calmé lorsque c'était nécessaire.

« **C'est tout ma puce, maman est là** » fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Emma se calma tout de suite à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas que son père et moi ayons un câlin. Je changeais sa couche et on redescendit rejoindre les hommes. J'entendis les rires de mes garçons depuis la cuisine.

« **Aller vient ma puce allons calmer ton père avant qu'il énerve encore plus tes frères** » fis-je en caressant sa joue

En arrivant dans le jardin, je découvris mon homme, qui avait enlevé sa veste et sa chemise afin d'être torse nu et la vue n'était pas pour me déplaire, courait après nos garçons : Ethan âgé de 6 ans et son jeune frère Wyatt âgé de 4 ans. Ils portaient tous les deux leurs tenues de sports. Je souris en voyant mes trois hommes s'amuser autant. Mon regard se porta sur mon époux, Emmett âgé de 35 ans et médecin, je n'avais jamais vu cet éclat de joie dans ses yeux depuis la naissance de notre premier enfant. Il faut dire que notre histoire avait mal débuté.

 **FLASH BLACK (8 ANS PLUS TOT)**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie SWAN, âgée de 20 ans et serveuse dans un petit restaurant de forks où j'avais toujours vécu avec mes parents. Je fréquentais Edward CULLEN depuis deux mois maintenant enfin avant d'être un couple il avait était mon meilleur ami. J'étais une jeune femme qui aimée bien s'habiller et de faire voir mes formes de jeune femme. Habiller d'un pull fashion moulant à rayures et avec un col méga sexy en V accompagné d'un jean noir moulant et des bottes à talons blanc. Je pris mon portable et mes clés de ma mini offert par mes parents pour mes 18 ans. Aujourd'hui, j'allais rencontrer officiellement les parents de mon petit-ami. Monsieur et Madame CULLEN. Je les avais déjà rencontrées auparavant mais pas entant que belle-fille/beaux-parents. Je descendis les escaliers afin de rejoindre mes parents assis sur le canapé.

« **Bon j'y vais, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre** » fis-je en partant n'attendant pas une réponse

Mis le contact et direction famille Cullen. Mais au bout de 30 minutes de roule, je dus m'arrête sur le bas coté

« **Géniale ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Un pneu crevé !** » m'écriais-je désespéré

J'essayais par tous les moyens de joindre Edward afin qu'il vienne me rejoindre mais je tombais directement sur sa messagerie n'ayant pas de réseau. Désespérément je m'assis sur le capot de ma mini noir en attendant qu'une voiture passe. Mon souhait se réalisa 20 minutes plus tard quand une BMW blanche passa à mes côtés. Je descendis de mon perchoir et lui fit signe afin qu'il s'arrête mais il continua sa route

« **Connard !** » m'écriais-je

Mais voilà que le conducteur de cette voiture se stoppa sur le bas-côté à quelque mètre de moi et alors que je criais cette insulte un homme en costume gris en sorti. OH MON DIEU ! Ce n'était pas un homme que j'avais devant moi mais un apollon, il est magnifique ! Cet homme devait bien mesurer 1m96 bien plus grand que moi qui mesure 1m63. Cet homme avait une de ses carrures, je pense même qu'il doit être bodybuilder vu sa carrure imposante et ses épaules larges. Un sourire à faire mouiller ma petite culotte.

« **Bonjour mademoiselle, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?** » fit-il en me présentant sa main et en me souriant

« **Heu... Bonjour…. Euh … oui j'ai un pneu crevé** » fis-je en rougissant

« **Avez-vous un pneu de secours ?** » me demanda-t-il en enlevant sa veste et la posant sur mon capot

« **Dans mon coffre** » fis-je en lui ouvrant celui-ci

Monsieur sexy se penchant et me montra son jolie postérieur, bien rond et bien musclé.

« **Besoin d'aide ?** » fit-il en souriant alors qu'il sortait le pneu de secours du coffre de ma mini

Prise sur le fait ! Bravo Bella il va croire que tu le drague. Je lui souris en rougissant, ne répondant pas à sa question. Il changea malgré tout mon pneu crevé par un pneu neuf. Le voir changer mon pneu me fit craquer. Alors que j'étais appuyé sur ma portière passager juste à côté de lui. Je fus sorti de mes rêves coquins qui impliqué cet apollon et moi dans un lit, par des mains se posant sur ma taille fine qui remonté jusqu'à ma poitrine.

« **Hey ! Mais tu me prends pour qui là »** m'écriais-je en le poussant le plus loin de moi

« **Oh arrête de faire ta timide beauté, je te vois me mâter depuis tout à l'heure** » fit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau, cette fois si je me laisser faire.

Alors qu'il avait de nouveau ses mains sur mes côtes, je me rapprochais de lui. Il embrassa mon cou puis remontant vers mes lèvres qu'il n'attendait que lui. Ses lèvres enfin posés sur les miennes partirent dans un baiser enflammer. Ce baiser était doux tout en étant presser. Ce là me changeant d'Edward qu'il ne voulait aller plus loin que poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un simple baiser. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux bruns courts afin de le mettre encore plus près de moi. On fut coupé par une sonnerie de téléphone, son téléphone. Il se sépara puis soupirant en posant son front contre le miens. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit de nouveau.

« **Tu devrais peut-être répondre … c'est peut-être ta petite amie qui s'impatiente** » fis-je

« **Je dirais plutôt ma famille qui s'impatiente... et pour info je suis célibataire** » fit-il avant de répondre à son appel.

« **Allô ?** » fit-il en me souriant tout en caressant ma joue de sa main gauche.

« **J'arrive maman, j'ai eu un petit imprévu ne t'inquiète pas je serais là pour rencontrer la petite amie du pianiste** » fit-il en raccrochant

« **Il faut que j'y aille avant qu'ils appellent la police** » fit-il en plaisantant

« **Bien sûr, de toute façon il faut que j'y aille aussi je suis attendue mais je vous remercie pour le pneu et le petit moment** » fis-je en lui caressant le torse qui sembler muscler à travers sa chemise blanche.

« **C'était avec plaisir** » fit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois et il partit.

Il klaxonna et parti. J'eus une piqûre au cœur, je ne le reverrai peut-être plus et je ne savais même pas son prénom. Puis, l'image d'Edward me vient en tête, OH MON DIEU je venais de le tromper. Devrais-je lui dire ? Tout en me posant cette question je pris la direction de chez lui. En arrivant devant la magnifique villa de ses parents, je vis uniquement la Volvo d'Edward. Je soufflais un bon coup et sortis de ma mini afin de rejoindre Edward qui venait de sortir de la maison.

« **Salut, … Heu je suis désolé du retard** » fis-je gênée

« **Pas de soucis Bell's, le principal c'est que tu sois là** » fit-il en me souriant

« **Ne la laisse pas sur le bas de la porte Edward, fait là donc entrer** » fis la voix de sa mère

Edward se poussa afin de me laisser entrer comme sa mère le lui avait demandé.

« **Bonjour Madame Cullen** » fis-je

« **Ne m'appelle pas Madame, appelle moi Esmé mon cœur** » fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Viens je vais te faire rencontrer mon frère, il vient juste d'arriver** » fit Edward en me poussant vers le salon me semble-t-il

Le salon était très joli dans les tons beiges/chocolats. Sur le canapé était assis Carlisle et je vis un autre homme, face à la fenêtre, je ne vis pas son visage car il était dos à nous.

« Emmett **laisse-moi te présenter Bella** » fis Edward

L'homme, Emmett, qui était à la fenêtre se retourna et là mon cœur loupa un battement devant moi se tenait l'apollon, mon sauveur de tout à l'heure. Son sourire s'agrandit en me voyant. Et moi je perdis le mien, MERDE ! L'homme sur qui j'avais craqué était le frère de mon petit-ami ! J'étais dans la merde. J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien dit sur notre petit moment de toute à l'heure à sa famille !

« **Enchanté de te rencontrer** _ **Bella**_ » fit-il en insistant sur mon prénom

« **Moi de même Emmett** » fis-je en lui serrant sa main

« **Bien et si on passait à table** » fit Esmé

Nous primons tous la direction de la salle à manger. Je fus assise en face d'Emmett et à côté d'Edward. Drôle de situation.

« **Alors Emmett comment se passe ton nouveau travail ?** » demanda son père

« **Super, tout le personnel est assez sympa »** répondit-il après avoir bu sa gorgé de vin

« **Où travail-tu ?** » m'entendis-je demandais

« **Heu…** » commença-t-il perturbé par ma question

« **Emmett est médecin au Grey-Sloan Mémorial Hospital** » fit Esmé

« **Oh** » fis-je étonné, je ne le voyais pas médecin, en réalité

« **Pourquoi ne pas avoir travailler ici à Forks ?** » lui demandais-je ensuite

« **Je voulais m'éloigner** » fit-il embarrassé

« **Pourtant c'est un bon établissement et de plus tu aurais ta famille à tes côtés** » fis-je

« **Désolé** » fit-il en se levant et en quittant la salle à manger

« **Heu... J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?** » demandais-je gênée à Edward

« **Emmett travailler à Forks avant mais il a dû partir ailleurs à la suite de son histoire avec Rosalie, sa supérieure, qui a mal terminer** » fit-il gêné

« **Elle l'a trompé avec un des amis d'Emmett** » fit Esmé

« **Oh... Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser** » fis-je en me levant comprenant la situation

« **Tu le trouvera dans le fond du jardin ...** » fis Esmé « **… C'est son endroit** » m'expliqua-t-elle alors que je la regardais confuse

« **Merci** » dis-je en me dirigeant vers ce dit lieu

M'excuser était un prétexte en réalité j'avais envie d'être avec lui est lui parler. J'arrivais vite au fond du jardin, il était assis sur une ancienne balançoire, dos à moi.

« **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète** » fis-je en montrant ma présence

Je le vis d'abord se figé par ma soudaine présence avant qu'il reprenne son balancement.

« **Assieds-toi** » fit-il me montrant la deuxième balançoire

« **Merci** » Fis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés mais face à la maison ainsi on pouvait se voir

« **Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure** » repris-je après quelques minutes de silence

« **Pour le baiser ?** » fit-il avec un petit sourire

« **Heu...** » m'attendant absolument pas a parler de notre moment

« **Je plaisante** » fit-il en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse droite

Je mis ma main par-dessus la sienne, la serrant.

« **Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais … je me sens confuse … Je n'aurais jamais été plus loin si j'avais su que tu étais le frère d'Edward... Tu dois me prendre pour une fille facile maintenant…. Et tu vas peut-être même en parler à ton frère** » fis-je

« **Bella... Bella** » commença-t-il et en stoppant nos balancement « **… Je ne vais absolument pas en parler avec mon frère mais ...** » je le regardais choquer « **… si tu comptes aller plus loin avec lui je préfère que tu lui dises … Et pour information je ne regrette pas moi non plus ce petit moment tendre entre nous de toute à l'heure et si je m'écoutais je le referais avec joie** » fit-il en me souriant

« **Moi aussi** » lui dis-je en prenant sa main et lui souriant

On reprit nos balancements, doucement. Le regard de l'autre sur l'autre.

« Que **compte tu faire pour Edward ?** » demanda-t-i après un moment

« **Que fait-on pour nous ?** » lui demandais-je en retour

Je voulais vraiment avoir une relation plus sérieuse avec lui, je croix même que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme magnifique.

« **Bella pour être honnête avec toi j'ai eu un coup de foudre en te voyant tout à l'heure mais si cela pose des problèmes à mon frère et à son bonheur d'être avec toi je préfère qu'on ne se voie plus** » fit-il en se levant de sa balançoire

« **Attend** » m'écriais-je en me levant moi aussi « **Tu m'annonces que je te plais et quoi tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ? Tu me fais marcher ?** »

« **Je suis sérieux Bella... Je ne me mettrais pas en travers du bonheur de mon frère et je sais à quel point il tient à toi** » fit-il en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules

« **Mais je ne ressens plus rien pour lui depuis que je t'ai rencontré tout à l'heure** » fis-je

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?** » nous coupa Edward alors que j'attendais une réponse d'Emmett

« **Oui, j'ai pardonné à ton amie, pas de souci** » fit-il en se retournant vers son frère, souriant

« **Le dessert va être servis, ça fait un bon moment que vous êtes dehors** » fit Edward

« **Oui, on y va, désolé j'ai discuté avec ta petite-amie, en passant Ed' bon choix** » fit-il en partant vers la maison

J'étais énervée contre lui, Nom de dieu ! Pourquoi m'abandonna-t-il au moment où notre choix était important. Il fallait absolument qu'on termine cette discussion.

« **Viens ma puce** » fit Edward en mettant son bras sur mes épaules

On prit le dessert dans la véranda, Emmett était très silencieux durant celui-ci et moi je ne cessé de le regarder afin qu'il croise mon regard pour lui montrer que notre discussion n'était pas terminée ! Au moment de partir, je fis la bise à tout le monde remerciant Esmé pour son magnifique repas. Puis, vient vite le tour d'Emmett

« **Je dois te parler** » fis-je en murmurant à son oreille alors que je l'embrassé

Dans sa main je glissais un petit bout de papier avec inscrit à l'intérieur mon numéro de portable. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il me contactera. Arriver à ma voiture, je pris juste Edward dans mes bras en le remerciant pour ce repas et que ses parents étaient super. Edward voulu plus mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il souhaita sachant qu'Emmett était là.

De retour à la maison, je fis le dîner. Mes parents : Renée et Charlie, n'étaient pas très bon en cuisine. Mon père préféré largement aller dîner en ville dans le petit restaurant de Sue tous les jours plutôt que manger les repas de ma mère. Pour le dîner je fis une petite salade césar. On dîna dans le calme.

Ma mère s'occupa de faire la vaisselle et mon père repartis dans le salon afin de regarder un nouveau match de base-ball. Quant à moi, je m'assis sur la petite balancelle devant la maison attendant désespérément qu'Emmett me contacte. Mon portable dans la main, je regardais constamment l'heure et si celui-ci était en mode sonnerie. Quand je vis qu'il était déjà 22 heures j'abandonnais l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de lui, ce soir. Au moment de me lever, mon téléphone sonna annonçant l'arrivé d'un message.

« _Salut Bella, c'est Emmett, désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt mais pas moyen de sortir des griffes de mes parents … bref... je pense que tu dois dormir à cette heure-ci alors je vais te laisser et te souhaitait une bonne nuit beauté_ » lus-je

« _Hey, je désespéré de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de toi ce soir. Et pour info je ne dors toujours pas et pour être honnête je n'y serais pas arrivée j'attendais un mouvement de toi_ » lui répondis-je

« _Est-ce que tu es seule en ce moment ? Puis-je t'appelais ? Ou venir te voir_? » lus-je

A ce moment même, mon père sorti de la maison

« Tu **ne dors pas encore Bell's ?** » fit-il

« **Non, tu pars ?** »

« **Heu... oui je viens d'être appelé pour une urgence. Je serais rentré demain de bonne heure je pense, pourra-tu prévenir ta mère ?** »

« **Pas de soucis, fait attention à toi** » lui dis-je alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture de patrouille.

Mon père était le shérif de Forks.

« _Je suis seule. Tu peux m'appeler si tu le souhaite_ » répondis-je après quelques minutes.

Mon téléphone vibra tout de suite annonçant l'arriver dans un appel : Emmett

« **Salut beau gosse** » fis-je joyeuse de l'avoir au téléphone

« **Salut beauté** » fit-il

« **Où es-tu ?** » lui demandais-je après quelques secondes

« **Dans mon petit coin de paradis** » fit-il en riant

« **Oh** » fis-je en me remémorant de notre petite discussion

« **Et toi ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Devant chez moi** »

« **A propos de nous Bella ...** » commença-t-il hésitant

« **… Je veux vraiment qu'on va plus loin Emmett. Je te jure. Je ne veux pas faire du mal à ton frère je l'aime bien mais je ne souhaite pas passer ma vie avec lui** » terminais-je

« **Bella... Tu me mets dans une situation embarrassante** » fit-il

« **Quoi ? Tu as déjà une petite-amie à Seattle qui t'attend ?** » m'énervais-je

« **Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Nom de dieu Bella tu me rend fou** » fit-il

« **Alors quoi ?** » désespérais-je

« **Tu es la petite-amie de mon frère** » fit-il

« **Je peux mettre un terme à cette relation maintenant si c'est ce que tu attends** » fis-je sûr de moi

« **Bella ne fait pas ça** »

« **Alors quoi ? Je fais comme-ci je n'avais pas de sentiment pour toi et je continue cette histoire avec ton frère pour que je te vois ?** »

« **Bella... Je te jure tu rends la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'ai** » fit-il s'énervant

« **Attend Emmett, c'est moi qui essaye de trouver une solution pour qu'on puisse enfin apprendre à se connaître sans barrage, sans ton frère entre nous … Mais je vois que de toute façon tu ne changeras pas d'avis alors écoute-moi je vais quitter ton frère et quand tu décideras qu'il est temps pour toi d'avancer alors tu me recontacteras ! Bonne nui** t » fit-je en raccrochant en pleure.

Mon téléphone vibra plusieurs fois après ça. Emmett essaya de me contacter. Nom de dieu, notre histoire débutée mal si déjà là on se disputer la suite promettait ! Je partis ensuite me coucher en pleure. Je fus réveillais le lendemain par mon réveil qui sonna comme tous les matins à 8h00. Je devais être au travail à 10h pour le service du midi. Sue, la propriétaire du restaurant, avait été très gentille en me proposant un emploi de serveuse dans son établissement. J'avais souhaité aller à l'université mais mes parents n'avait pas les moyens alors j'avais finalement mis un terme à mes études de droit. Je me levais et partis dans ma salle de bain afin de me doucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'en sortis avec une serviette autour de moi et me dirigeais vers mon armoire pour prendre mes vêtements. Après quelque recherche, je pris mon pantalon en cuir noir avec une chaîne en or, je mis un débardeur blanc et par-dessus un pull léger en dentelle de couleur blanche ainsi que des bottes plates blanches. Je fis un chignon et me maquillais. Alors que j'étais en pleine préparation, mon téléphone sonna annonçant un nouveau message. Je vis que le correspondant était Emmett et que j'avais déjà deux messages non lus. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et ouvris le premier message.

« _Hey Beauté... je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure, pour notre petite dispute … je ne le voulais pas... bonne nuit_ » lus-je.

« Tu **peux être désolé mon coco je m'en fiche !** » fis-je comme si il était devant moi

« _Bonjour Beauté, j'espère que tu t'es calmé ! Enfin voilà j'aimerais qu'on se voie pour discuter. S'il te plaît ne rompt pas avec Edward pour moi cela serait une perte de temps_ » lus-je de nouveau

« _Salut ! Non je ne me suis pas calmé ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas devant moi en ce moment ! Quant à avoir une discuter avec toi … Je préfère éviter tant que tu n'auras pas pris une décision_ » lui répondis-je maintenant énervé contre lui, contre moi de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Puis je descendis, presque une demi-heure après mon réveil. Je trouvais ma mère dans la cuisine buvant son café.

« **Bonjour** **maman** » la saluais-je en entrant dans la pièce

« **Bonjour ma puce** » fit-elle

Je pris une tasse dans l'armoire et me servis un café bien chaud. Alors que je buvais tranquillement mon café, mon téléphone sonna annonçant un appel. Je jetais un coup d'œil et vis que c'était Emmett qui chercher à me joindre. J'appuyais sur le bouton rouge afin qu'il tombe sur ma messagerie. Quelques secondes plus tard je reçus deux messages : le premier annonçant un message sur mon répondeur et le second un message d'Edward.

« _Salut ma puce, est-ce que ça te dit qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir ? Je t'aime_ » lus-je

Je mis ma tasse dans l'évier et tout en saluant ma mère je composais le numéro de mon répondeur.

« Vous **avez un nouveau message, tapez 1 si vous souhaitez l'écouter maintenant, tapez 2 pour rappeler le correspondant, tapez 3 pour supprimer le message, tapez 0 pour plus d'information** » fit la voix de la femme du répondeur

« **Bella... Salut c'est Emmett …. Écoute je dois repartir à Seattle demain matin alors voilà ce que je te propose dînons ensemble ce soir afin de discuter et … voyons ensuite s'il est possible d'aller plus loin entre nous …. Mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu me rends fou mais je ne peux pas faire ça à mon frangin... Bref nous en parlerons ce soir... Rejoins-moi devant l'hôpital de Forks à 19h00 … Je t'y attendrais.** » entendis-je sa voix après avoir tapez le chiffre 1.

Ma décision était déjà prise ! Bien sûr que j'allais aller à son rendez-vous. Repensant au message d'Edward je décidais de lui répondre

« _Salut, désolé je ne pourrais pas venir dîner … mes parents doivent me parler de quelque chose_ » lui répondis-je en mentant.

Je pris la direction du restaurant de Sue. J'arrivais pile à l'heure c'est-à-dire 10h00 ! Ma journée passa rapidement et je finis vite mon service à 17h00. N'ayant pas vu la journée passée. Puis, je repris le chemin inverse afin de me préparer pour ce soir. Je voulais me faire encore plus jolie que d'habitude, rien que pour lui, alors je décidais de mettre une jolie robe bustier dont le haut était en léopard et le bas de couleur noir. Je mis mes chaussures à talons léopard qui aller avec la robe. Je descendis ensuite, je trouvais mes parents dans la cuisine

« Je **vais dîner dehors avec Edward** » lui mentis-je

« **Oh... Bonne soirée ma puce** » fis ma mère en me souriant

« **Merci … à vous aussi** » leurs dis-je après les avoirs embrasser sur la joue

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking de l'hôpital il était déjà 18h45 et je vis Emmett devant sa voiture garé un peu plus loin fessant les cent pas devant celle-ci. Je me garais sur le parking des urgences et je rejoignis Emmett à pied. Emmett se retourna sûrement grâce au bruit de mes talons sur les graviers.

« **Salut** » le saluais-je gênée

« **Tu es magnifique** » fit-il en s'approchant de moi afin de poser ses mains sur ma taille

« **Toi aussi** » lui avouais-je et je ne lui mentis pas il était superbe dans ce costume gris

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il

Mais je le coupais en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nom de dieu c'était un régal ! J'aime l'embrasser. Je sentis l'un de ses mains, qui étaient posés sur ma taille, remonter sur mon dos afin de me rapprochais de lui. Je fis passer mes mains derrière sa nuque afin moi aussi de le rapprochais de moi et d'approfondir notre baisser.

« **Allons dîner** » fit-il mettant fin à notre baisser enflammer

« **Je te suis** » dis-je en partant vers ma voiture

« **Hey...** » fit-il en me tenant par le coude

« O **ù croix-tu aller ? Tu montes avec moi** » fit-il en m'ouvrant la portière passagère de sa BMW

« **Mais … comment je fais pour repartir ?** » lui demandais-je en souriant parce que j'étais certaine que je ne repartirais pas maintenant.

« **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça** » dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse alors qu'il conduisait

Je le regardais conduire, il était magnifique. Il n'enleva sa main que pour passer ses vitesses et il la reposa tout de suite après.

« **Où allons-nous ?** » lui demandais-je alors qu'on prenait la direction de Port Angeles

« **Dans un jolie restaurant** » fit-il en me souriant

« **Hum** » fis-je simplement ayant déjà faim

Je le vis sourire au bruit que je fis. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, je le sentis se tendre avant de se relaxer gardant son sourire. Bien vite, on arriva devant un joli restaurant le « _Bella Italia_ ».

« **Vraiment ?** » me retournais-je vers lui souriante

« **Vraiment** » confirma-t-il en me souriant

Il se pencha vers moi, il mit sa main sur mon cou afin de me rapprochais de lui. Toujours souriante, je me laisser faire. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser tendre cette fois. J'avais toujours voulu venir dans ce restaurant avec Edward mais il n'avait jamais voulu quitter Forks disant que le restaurant de Sue nous suffisait.

« **Allons-y beauté** » fit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

J'aimais ce petit surnom qu'il me donnait. C'était tendre et affectif à la fois et j'adorais ça. Il m'ouvrit ma portière afin de me faire descendre

« **Gentleman** » murmurais-je

« **Toujours avec une jolie fille** » fit-il en me souriant mettant sa main dans le bas de mon dos

« **En as-tu eu beaucoup ?** » lui demandais-je

« **De quoi ?** » me demanda-t-il confus

« **De jolie fille** » fis-je en levant les yeux

« **Heu...** » hésita-t-il

« **Oui c'est bon j'ai compris** » fis-je en fessant demi-tour vers la voiture

« **Hey Bella attend... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** » fit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains

« **Je ne veux pas être une** **jolie fille** **en plus sur ta liste, c'est tout** » fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« **Tu seras la dernière sur ma liste, beauté** » fit-il en m'embrassant

J'approfondis le baiser en mettant mes mains derrière son cou.

« **Jure-le-moi »** lui demandais-je posant mon front contre le sien

« **Je te le jure, je ferais tout pour toi** » fit-il tendrement

« **Et si ont oublié la partie dîner ?** » lui demandais-je caressant son torse sous sa veste

« **Bella... J'aimerais qu'on dîne avant même si ton idée me plaît assez... J'aimerais qu'on discute** » fit-il stoppant ma main baladeuse.

« **D'accord, excuse-moi** » fis-je en m'éloignant

« **Hey Beauté, ne t'excuse pas... parce que j'avais la même idée que toi** » me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille alors que son torse toucha mon dos et que ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre

« **Allons dîner avant que je ne change d'avis** » lui dis-je en me retournant afin de l'embrasser

« **C'est parti** » fit-il m'ouvrant la porte d'entrée du restaurant

Le début du repas se passa très bien. On discuta que de nous, nos mains enlacées sur la table puis vient le moment du dessert :

« **Bella... Pour parler d'Edward** » commença-t-il gêné

« **S'il te plaît Emmett...** » le coupais-je ne voulant pas parler de lui

« **Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée Beauté mais on est là pour ça** » fit-il caressant ma joue

« **Oui, je sais** » fis-je en lui souriant

« **Alors, que compte tu faire ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Je vais rompre bien-sûr** » lui dis-je

« **Est-ce que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?** » me demanda-t-il après un silence

« **Oui ?** » lui dis-je hésitante

« **Ne rompt pas avec lui maintenant, il va trouvait cela étrange que tu le quitte au moment où j'arrive... enfin je veux dire tu vas sûrement lui dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un donc il va vite finir à la même conclusion** » fit-il embarrassé

« **Je sais mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je l'aimais encore** »

« **Je sais, juste promet moi une chose** » fit-il en me regardant tendrement

« **Bien sûr** »

 **« Promets-moi** **que tu ne l'embrasseras pas et que tu n'iras pas plus loin avec lui** » fit-il

« J **e te le promet mais promet moi quelque chose aussi en retour** » fis-je

« **Tout ce que tu veux** » fit-il caressant ma main

« **Promets-moi** **que je serai la seule à partir de maintenant et quoi qu'il arrive on sera ensemble et qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre à Seattle** » lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux c'était ma plus grande peur : qu'il rencontre une autre à Seattle alors que je suis ici.

« **Je te le promet mon cœur** » fit-il

On conclut notre accord par un baiser passionné mais tendre à la fois.

« **On y va ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Je te suis** » lui dis-je en me levant après lui

Il paya l'addition seul malgré mes réticences.

« **Veux-tu que je te ramène à Forks ?** » demanda-t-il alors qu'on montait dans la voiture

« **Dois-tu rentrer chez tes parents ?** » lui répondis-je

« **En réalité... J'ai dit à mes parents que je devais être à Seattle ce soir à la suite d'une urgence** » fit-il embarrassé

« **Tu as mentis à tes parents … Waouh...** » me moquais-je de lui

« **Je voulais absolument passer cette soirée avec toi** » me dit-il tendrement

« **Moi aussi** » lui dis-je en l'embrassant, je mis mes bras autour de son cou le rapprochant

« **Allons dans un endroit tranquille pour la nuit** » lui murmurais-je amoureusement

« **Es-tu sûre de toi ?** » me demanda-t-il sa main sur ma joue

« **Plus que tout au monde** » répondis-je en l'embrassant

« **Allons-y** » fit-il mettant le contact

On arriva vite sur le parking d'un hôtel situé pas loin du restaurant. Emmett avait sa main sur ma cuisse la caressant parfois. Il gara la voiture puis coupa le moteur.

« **Es-tu sûre ?** » me demanda-t-il de nouveau

« **Emmett...Je le veux** » fis-je en le regardant amoureusement

« **Allons-y alors** » fit-il en sortant

J'ouvris ma portière n'attendant pas qu'il me l'ouvre et sortie. Je l'entendis souffler lorsqu'il vit que j'étais déjà sorti de sa voiture, je lui souris. On se dirigea, main dans la main, jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel. On eut vite une chambre pour la nuit. Dans l'ascenseur, Emmett me plaqua contre la paroi. Je me tiens à la barre à l'aide d'une main tandis que l'autre alla dans ses cheveux. Il plaqua ses mains sur mes cuisses, les caressants.

« **Tu me rend fou** » murmura-t-il son front contre le mien

« **Tu me rend folle** » lui murmurais-je en retour

Notre baiser devient plus poussé. Ses mains deviennent plus baladeuses sur mon corps partant à sa découverte. On entendit le BIP de l'ascenseur qui nous annoncer qu'on était arrivés à notre étage. Emmett se recula afin de me laisser remettre ma robe. Il me sourit.

 **« As-tu prévenu tes parents ?** » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre

« **Oh non, il faut que je le fasse** » dis-je

« **Fait le maintenant** » fit-il en enlevant sa veste et sa chemise

« **D'accord, je vais dans la salle de bain** » l'embrassais-je

« **Ne sois pas trop longue** » me dit-il en claquant mes fesses

« **Hey** » m'écriais-je en riant

Une fois avoir prévenue mes parents, j'enlevais ma robe afin de laisser place à une jolie nuisette dans les mêmes tons que ma robe de soirée léopard sur le haut et noir en bas accompagné d'un joli string. Puis je réalisée, en me regardant, que je n'avais jamais mis d'ensemble sexy, pour Edward, mais je voulais le faire pour Emmett. Une fois prête, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et trouvé Emmett allongé sur le lit double de la chambre, en sous-vêtement, ses mains derrière sa tête et les yeux fermés. Un appel au sexe. Je marchais jusqu'à lui, sans bruit. Puis, je montais à califourchon sur lui. Dès que je fus sur lui, je sentis son envie de moi collé contre le mien. Il sourit puis il mit ses mains sur ma taille tout en bougeant son basin afin de créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il se redressa afin d'être assis alors que j'étais toujours à califourchon sur lui. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Il me regarda de haut en bas, plusieurs fois.

« Tu **es magnifique Chérie, je comprends pourquoi Edward t'aime tant** » fit-il posant son front contre le mien

« **Emmett... Chéri** » soufflais-je caressant sa joue « **Ne parlons pas de ton frère s'il te plaît, cette soirée est pour nous deux uniquement** » l'embrassais-je me collant plus à lui.

Et cette soirée je perdis ma virginité avec l'homme que j'aime. Elle fut un succès. Emmett me fit l'amour 3 fois cette nuit-là. Je m'endormis heureuse contre lui. Je fus réveillais par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. En entendant la sonnerie, je sus que c'était celui d'Emmett.

« **Emmett …** » murmurais-je alors que j'avais mon visage sur son torse.

« **Hum … pas maintenant beauté** » fit-il me serrant contre lui

« **J'aimerais bien te laisser dormir chéri mais ton téléphone sonne** » fis-je embrassant son torse alors que le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois

« **Allô ?** » fit-il en décrochant toujours allongé, moi dans ses bras

« **Hey mec, ça va ?** » fit-il en se redressant, me poussant ainsi de lui

Je me mis sur le ventre afin de le regarder. Il était assis sur le lit, tout nu.

« Écoute **frérot, je ne pourrais pas venir à Forks avant plusieurs semaines** » fit-il

Il me regarda afin de me faire savoir qu'il était au téléphone avec son frère et qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir avant plusieurs semaines. Je soufflais puis me levais, toujours nue, afin de rejoindre la salle de bain. Je mis la douche en route afin de régler l'eau. Tout en rentrant dans la douche, je me mis à réfléchir à cette relation, de toute évidence pour Emmett j'étais qu'un coup d'un soir malgré ses belles paroles et toutes ses promesses d'hier. Une fois douché, je remis mes vêtements de la veille et sorti de la salle de bain. Je vis Emmett devant la baie vitrée de la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait remis son sous-vêtement. Il était toujours au téléphone. Je pris une feuille et lui écrivis un mot :

« Merci _pour cette fabuleuse soirée et cette nuit. Ce fut magnifique. Je te laisse appel moi_ »

Puis je le mis devant lui. Il prit le mot entre ses mains afin de le lire. Je vis ses yeux se plier.

« **Edward … Je dois te laisser là j'ai une urgence je te rappel ce soir, embrasse les parents, Bye** » fit-il coupant net la conversation avec son frère

« **Tu n'étais pas obligés de couper ta communication avec lui** » fis-je en mettant mes chaussures assises sur le canapé de la chambre

« **Bella... à quoi tu joues ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Moi ? À rien qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** » fis-je en le regardant

« **Cette nuit fut magnifique... tralala... Je te laisse...** » cita-t-il mon mot « **tu** **croyais partir comme une voleuse** » s'énerva-t-il jetant mon mot sur la table basse

« **Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu viens de dire qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir avant plusieurs semaines, je ne vais pas rester planter là, à attendre ton retour pendant que tu iras voir une autre à Seattle !** » m'écriais-je énervé

« **Nom de dieu, pourquoi tu complique tout Bella...** » fit-il en se retournant

« **C'est moi qui complique tout ? Tu es marrant Emmett c'est toi qu refuse que j'annonce à ton frère que j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un d'autre afin qu'on soit ensemble sans se cacher constamment !** » pleurais-je énervé

« **Bella** » fit-il prenant mon visage en coupe « **Je veux être avec toi, alors arrête de tout compliquer, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit à mon frère que je ne viendrais pas avant plusieurs semaines qu'on ne peut pas se voir, je veux te voir !** » fit-il posant son front contre le mien

« **Désolé** » murmurais-je en pleure

« **Chut** » fit-il me serrant contre lui

Après cette épisode, Emmett me refit l'amour avant de me ramener sur le parking de l'hôpital de Forks. Alors qu'on était devant sa voiture, il me porta afin que je me retrouve assise sur son capot, lui entre mes jambes.

« **Promets-moi** **que tu m'appelleras** » murmurais-je tremblante

« **Je te le promet beauté** » fit-il en m'embrassant tendrement

« **Je t'aime** » murmurais-je posant mon front contre le sien.

Je voulais qu'il le sache avant de repartir, avant qu'on soit éloigné. Et parce que c'était la vérité je l'aimais même si notre relation aller très vite, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui la première fois on sait vu.

« **Je t'aime aussi, Beauté** » fit-il m'embrassant

Notre relation cachée dura 5 mois, on se vit une semaine sur deux à Port Angeles ou chez lui lorsque je pouvais me déplacé plus qu'une nuit. Je dû mentir à mes parents, plusieurs fois, leurs disant que je passais le week-end chez Edward alors qu'en réalité j'étais à Seattle. Je continuais à travailler chez Sue, qui elle seule était au courant de notre relation et elle me permit d'avoir des vacances. La relation avec Edward ne se basé qu'à un bonjour et c'est tout, on ne fessait plus rien à deux. D'ailleurs j'avais discuté avec Emmett, le week-end dernier, afin de mettre un terme à ma relation avec Edward mais il le souhaité pas pour le moment, ne voulant pas de dispute je m'étais tue. Mais, maintenant j'en avais plus qu'assez de toujours me caché alors je pris mon téléphone de ma poche et appeler Emmett. A cette heure, il était en pause déjeuner.

« S **alut** **ma beauté** » fit-il joyeux

« **Salut mon cœur** » fis-je heureuse de l'entendre mais pas avec la même intensité que lui

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » fit-il inquiet

« **J'en peux plus Emmett** » avouais-je

« **D'être avec moi ?** » souffla-t-il

« **Non idiot, cette relation avec ton frère je vais y mettre un terme** »

« **Bella, on en a discuté des millions de fois, pas maintenant !** » fit-il en s'énervant

« **J'en peux plus de me cacher pour qu'on se voit, je n'arrête pas de mentir à mes parents ! J'en peux plus tu peux comprendre** » pleurais-je

« **Je sais Bella** » fit-il

« **Non tu ne sais pas parce que toi tu es à Seattle à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, tu ne sais pas la situation dans laquelle je suis !** » fis-je énervée

« **Tu veux qu'on rompe ?** »

« **Nom de dieu Emmett ! Ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux rompre, laisse-moi le dire à Edward** »

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il

« **… Emmett, le Docteur Grey te demande en salle B** » fit une voix féminine

« T **rès bien dit lui que j'arrive merci** » lui répondit-il

« **Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle Emmett et non pas Docteur Cullen ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Écoute Bella, il faut que j'y aille, je t'appel dès que je le peux** » fit-il

« **Je t'aime** » fis-je

Mais j'eus aucune réponse puisqu'il avait coupé la communication avant. A qui appartenait la voix féminine ? Et pourquoi l'appelais Emmett et non pas Docteur Cullen ? Elle était la seule à l'appeler par son prénom à chacune de nos communications, lorsqu'ils devaient être interrompu par son travail, c'était toujours Docteur Cullen alors pourquoi là c'était Emmett ?

Me moquant de la décision d'Emmett, je pris la direction de la villa Cullen sachant que j'y trouverais Edward. Je garais ma voiture à côté de la Mercedes d'Esmé.

« **Bonjour Bella** » fis Esmé en m'ouvrant la porte d'entrée

« **Bonjour Esmé, est-ce qu'Edward est là ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Oui, il est dans le jardin, tu connais le chemin ?** »

« **Oui, merci** » la remercias-je en partant vers le jardin.

Edward était dans la piscine.

« **Salut** » hurlais-je alors qu'il était dans l'eau

« **Hey Bella !** » fit-il heureux de me voir

Il sortit de l'eau, pris sa serviette afin de s'enrouler dedans et de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que son frère.

« **Que fais-tu ici ? On devait se voir ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Heu. Non en fait je suis venue parce que je dois te parler** » lui dis-je

« **Bien sûr, allons-nous asseoir** » fit-il en m'amenant sur les balançoires

Une fois sur les balançoires, je repensais à Emmett à notre première discussion ici même. Le début de notre relation. Et malgré les disputes qu'on a eues, notre amour était toujours aussi fort.

« **Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?** » me coupa-t-il de mes songes

« **Je voulais que tu sache que je t'aime bien Edward...** » commençais-je

« **… ne vas pas plus loin Bella j'ai compris** » termina-t-il

« **Quoi ?** » fis-je

« **Tu veux rompre avec moi ?** »

« **Heu... Oui** » dis-je embarrassée

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi et … J'ai rencontrée quelqu'un** » lui avouais-je

« **Déjà** » s'écria-t-il en se levant

« **Je sais, je suis désolé** » fis-je

« **Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul** » me demanda-t-il poliment

« **Heu oui …. Je suis désolé** » dis-je en partant

Je dis en revoir à Esmé et repartis chez Sue afin de faire mon service du soir. Au bout de deux heures de services alors que je débarrassais une table mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je remis les assiettes à la cuisine, mon téléphone vibra une deuxième fois. Je le sortis afin de voir l'appelant : Emmett

« **Emmett** **, je suis au boulot** » lui dis-je en décrochant et en sortant

« **Qu'as-tu fait ?** » fit-il énervé

« **Quoi ?** » demandais-je perdu

« **Arrête de faire l'innocente Bella ! Je t'avais pourtant dit pas maintenant !** » fit-il en élevant la voix

« **Oh ! Tu parles de ça** » fis-je en comprenant

« O **ui de ça, de quoi d'autre ! Putain Bella** » fit-il j'entendis son point claqué contre son bureau

« **Qui ta mis au courant ?** »

« **C'est lui ! Nom de dieu ! Mon frère était en pleure au téléphone Bella** »

« **Désolé** » murmurais-je

« **Trop simple d'être désolé !** »

« **Quoi ? Tu voulais peut-être que ça dure encore longtemps cette histoire débile !** » m'énervais-je moi aussi

« **Et d'ailleurs qui était cette femme ce midi ?** » continuais-je

« **C'était ma secrétaire** » répondis-il confus

« **Et tu laisses souvent tes secrétaires t'appeler par ton prénom ?** »

« **Tu es jalouse ?** » s'amusa-t-il

« **Oui c'est ça rigole espère d'imbécile ! Je suis ici à Forks à attendre désespérément un signe de ta part, quant à la suite de notre relation et toi tu batifole avec cette secrétaire !** » m'énervais-je en pleure

« **Bella** » souffla-t-il « **Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, Beauté** »

« **Alors prouve-le moi** » le défias-je

« **Croix tu qu'il est possible que Sue te donne ton week-end ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Je pense oui, pourquoi ?** »

« **Viens à Seattle, tu me manques** » fit-il

« **Tu me manques aussi, beaucoup** » fis-je

« **Je dois te laisser, Sue m'appelle pour reprendre mon service** » lui dis-je alors que je vis Sue sortir du restaurant à ma recherche.

« **D'accord, demande-lui et dis-moi, je t'aime** »

« **Je t'aime aussi** » coupais-je la conversation

A la fin de mon service, j'envoyais un message à Emmett lui disant que c'était OK pour ce week-end. Je pris la route vers Seattle, le vendredi en fin d'après-midi. Ayant un double des clés de son appartement j'ouvris la porte dès que j'arrivais chez lui en fin de soirée. L'appartement était toujours aussi propre et joli que la première fois que j'étais venue. Lorsqu'on entrait dans l'appartement, il y avait une grande pièce afin que le salon et la salle à manger soit ouvert. Le salon, en forme de u, était situé en face de la porte et la télévision était derrière la porte. La salle à manger, dans les tons blanc et noirs très moderne, était situé derrière l'espace salon et juste devant la cuisine. Cet appartement compté deux chambres. Une situé en face de la cuisine et partageant une salle de bain. La deuxième chambre était située à gauche de la porte d'entrée, à côté du salon, qui servait de bureau Je mis ma valise dans sa chambre. Je partis dans la cuisine, dans les tons rouge et blanc avec un îlot centrale exactement comme j'en rêvais. Je me servis un verre d'eau et me mis à la préparation du dîner mais avant j'envoyais un message à Emmett afin de lui faire savoir que j'étais là.

« Salut _mon cœur, juste pour te dire une jolie demoiselle attend désespérément son docteur favori chez lui. Fais attention sur la route. Je t'aime_ »

J'eus une réponse quelques minutes plus tard alors que je coupais la viande pour ma sauce.

« _Hum... Salut ma beauté, hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, je rentrerais à la maison vers 18h00. Je t'aime_ » lus-je

Je préparais mon repas : pâtes / bolognaises simple mais n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps cela suffirait largement. Puis, je partis dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une petite douche. Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'Emmett n'allait pas tarder à arriver à la maison alors je décidais de garder ma serviette autour de moi et de l'attendre allonger sur le canapé, face à la porte d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Emmett ouvrir la porte avec sa clé. La porte s'ouvrit au ralentit laissant apparaître mon séduisant petit-ami. Il ferma la porte tout en posant son regard enflammer sur moi fessant des allers de haut en bas.

« **Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan** » fit-il avançant vers moi

« **Bonjour Docteur** » fis-je séduisante en enlevant ma serviette

Il s'avança vers moi, enlevant sa veste et sa cravate en les jetant plus loin dans le salon. Il se jeta alors sur moi, afin que je sois allongé sur le canapé, lui sur moi.

« **Tu m'as tellement manqué** » fit-il en m'embrassant

« **Toi aussi, je ne veux plus être éloigné de toi** » lui avouais-je en mettant mes bras derrière sa nuque.

« **Alors reste avec moi** » fit-il son front contre le mien

« **Emmett** » haletais-je alors qu'il embrassait mon sein et qu'il maintenait l'autre avec sa main

Il me fit l'amour sur son magnifique canapé en cuir, plusieurs fois. Nous dînions tranquillement assis face à face, dans la salle à manger, toujours nue. Après avoir débarrassé la table, on partit dans la chambre, se coucher. Une fois dans le lit, Emmett me sera contre lui afin que ma tête soit sur son torse muscler. Je le caressais alors qu'il regardait un épisode à la télévision. J'aimais ses moments tendres que nous avons, c'était à la fois reposant et romantique.

« **J'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure, beauté** » fit-il caressant mon bras de sa main gauche alors que son bras reposer sur mes épaules

« **Hum … sur quoi ?** » fis-je en relevant un peu ma tête afin de le voir

« **Viens habiter ici, à Seattle, avec moi** » fit-il sérieusement

« **Emmett...** » commençais-je

« **Mais si tu ne veux pas** » termina-t-il en détournant son regard vers la télévision

« **Regarde-moi** » fis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains et je me mis à califourchon sur lui

« **Je t'aime Emmett et j'aimerais beaucoup vivre ici avec toi mais que va-t-on dire à mes parents ? Aux tiens ? Survivras-tu au regard de ton frère ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Je n'avais pas réfléchit à ça parce que …** » fit-il en me retournant afin que je me retrouve sur le dos et lui sur moi. « **Parce que t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours et pouvoir te voir quand je rentre du travail... C'est ce que je veux par-dessus tout mon cœur** » fit-il posant son front contre le mien et caressant mes bras

« **Je le veux moi aussi, alors si tu es prêt à faire face à tes parents et aux miens alors allons-y annonçons leurs** » finis-je en l'embrassant heureuse

« **Je t'aime** » murmura-t-il

« **Je t'aime** » murmurais-je

Il me fit l'amour avec tendresse cet nuit-là. Heureuse voilà comment je m'endormis ce soir-là, dans ses bras. Le lendemain, je me réveillai et trouva Emmett encore endormis. Je souris puis embrasse son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Je pris une douche et comme la veille, je gardais uniquement ma serviette autour de moi. Habillé comme ça, je pris la direction de la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois prêt, je mis le tout sur la table de la salle à manger. Je déjeunais seule tout en regardant un dessin animé qui passé à la télévision. Alors que je finissais de déjeuner, Emmett fit son apparition uniquement vêtue de son caleçon.

« **Salut Chéri** » le saluais-je en allant vers lui

« **Salut ma beauté** » fit-il en me prenant mes fesses en coupe.

Il me fit une nouvelle fois l'amour sur la table de la salle à manger. Après cela, je lui servis une tasse de café qu'il prit dans le canapé en zappant à la télévision. Je le rejoignis, m'allongeant sur le canapé mes jambes sur lui. Il caressa mes jambes de sa main droite tandis qu'il tenait sa tasse avec sa main gauche. Alors qu'on était tranquillement en train de regarder un film à la télévision, le téléphone fixe sonna. Emmett regarda l'appelant et souffla

« C'est **ma mère** » dit-il

« **Bin répond** » fis-je en lui souriant

« **Allô maman ?** » répondit-il

« **Oui, je vais bien et vous ?** »

« **Et Ed' ?** » fit-il hésitant

« **Ah, je suis content pour lui** » dit-il en me souriant

Je décidais de le taquinais alors je me relevais afin de me mettre à califourchon sur lui. On était toujours nu donc je n'avais pas besoin de le déshabiller. Je glissais son sexe à l'intérieur de moi. Il me fit de gros yeux alors que je fis des va-et-vient.

« **Arrête** » articula-t-il

Il voulait que j'arrête juste parce qu'il était au téléphone avec maman ? Alors ça non ! J'accélérais mes va-et-vient posant mes mains sur ses épaules tout en jetant ma tête en arrière. Emmett mis son bras droit autour de moi afin de m'aider. Toujours au téléphone avec sa mère.

« **Tu me rend fou** » articula-t-il

« **Je t'aime** » murmurais-je à son oreille droite

« **Désolé maman je ne pourrais pas être là cette année** » fit-il en me stoppant avec son bras

« **Je suis de garde ce week-end** »

« **Oui je sais, c'est mon anniversaire mais c'est le travail** »

J'accélérai mes mouvements, beaucoup plus vite et plus fort que précédemment.

« **Écoute maman je dois y aller, mon bipeur vient de sonner** » raccrocha-t-il

« **Vilaine fille** » fit-il en jetant le téléphone sur le canapé et en accélérant nos mouvements

« **Hum... Emmett** » fis-je alors que j'étais presque à ma libération

« **Je t'aime beauté, t'es tout pour moi** » avoua-t-il

« **EMMETT** » hurlais-je

« **BELLA** » hurla-t-il en venant au fond de moi.

Je posais ma tête dans son cou, tout en l'embrassant.

« **Je t'aime** » soufflais-je

« **Je t'aime aussi Beauté** » fit-il caressant mon dos.

Notre samedi se passa tranquillement et vient vite le dimanche matin. Je fus la première réveillée alors je montais sur lui afin de lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Son érection monta encore plus lorsqu'il entra en contact avec mon intimité alors que je me mis à califourchon sur lui.

« **Beauté** » gémit-il encore endormi

« **Joyeux anniversaire mon amour** » lui murmurais-je dans son oreille caressant son torse et embrassant son cou

« **Merci** » me remercia-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes fesses.

Il me fit l'amour avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse, comme toujours. Un peu plus tard, dans la matinée, alors que j'avais mis un tee-shirt d'Emmett et une culotte, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Je sortis de la cuisine, lieu où je préparais notre repas, afin d'aller voir Emmett.

« **Tu attendais de la visite ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Bien sûr que non** » fit-il en se levant

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, je repartis dans la cuisine vérifiais la cuisson tandis qu'Emmett partis ouvrir. Je sortis le rôti du four et sorti rejoindre Emmett.

« **Alors** **Chéri, c'était qui ?** » lui demandais-je en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Je levais les yeux et là je rencontrais les yeux paniqués d'Emmett puis en fessant le tour de la pièce je découvris avec stupeur la présence d'Esmé, de Carlisle et le pire d'Edward.

« **Alors c'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté ?** » entendis-je la voix d'Edward

« **Ed'...** » commença Emmett

« **… OH toi ferme là, je reviendrais après sur ta trahison ! Nom de dieu comment as-tu pu me piquer ma copine** » s'énerva-t-il

« **Je ne t'ai rien piqué du tout** » s'énerva à son tour Emmett

« **Les garçons ...** » tenta Carlisle afin de les calmés

« **Si ! Tu couches avec ma copine** » s'écria Edward

« **Ex-copine** » murmurais-je

Pas assez faible apparemment car Emmett me fit de gros yeux afin de me dire de ne pas en rajouter.

« Depuis **quand ça dure ?** » demanda Esmé pour la première fois

« **Heu...** » fis-je gêné

« **Depuis le premier soir où l'on sait rencontrés** » répondit Emmett sérieusement

Je relevais mes yeux vers les siens, tout d'abord confuse je pensais qu'il allait leurs mentir comme on l'avait toujours fait mais dans son regard je compris à quel point sa demande de vivre avec lui était sincère, il veut enfin affronter tout le monde ! Sans faire attention, je courais dans ses bras, il me rattrapa en posant ses mains sur mes fesses et mes jambes se retrouvèrent automatiquement dans son dos. Je mis ma tête dans son cou

« Je **t'aime tellement** » murmurais-je

« **Je t'aime mon amour** » fit-il sa tête également dans mon cou

« **Sa va ? On ne vous dérange pas trop là ?** » s'écria Edward

Je me séparais de mon chéri, totalement gênée par la situation. Emmett me serra contre lui, son bras se retrouva sur mes épaules quant à moi j'avais passé mon bras derrière son dos.

« **Vous me dégoûtez, tous les deux** » précisa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

« **Comme as-tu pu faire un truc pareil à ton frère Emmett ?** » demanda Esmé

« **Maman... j'aime Bella... l'amour ne se contrôle pas** » fit Emmett

Esmé quitta l'appartement en courant afin de retrouver Edward. Carlisle quitta l'appartement sans rien dire. On entendit la porte claquer. Je me retournais vers Emmett

« Je **suis désolé** » murmurais-je

« **Hey ma puce, rien n'est ta faute ok ? Je t'aime, je suis heureux avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi** » fit-il.

Cette histoire fut vite oubliée. Notre dimanche fut calme et on passa notre journée à se câliner avec tendresse. Une semaine était passé depuis cette épisode. Le dimanche soir, j'avais dû repartir à Forks, les au revoir fut plus difficiles que d'habitude mais au moment de revoir mes parents je regrettais d'être repartis. Mon père me hurlait dessus dès mon arriver, me traitant d'irresponsable. En pleure, je dus leurs expliquer à quel point j'aimais Emmett, que c'était avec lui que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie et qu'il soit le père de mes enfants. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras. Je pris mes affaires et repris la route de chez Emmett. Il fut étonné de me voir là lorsque je le rejoignis dans le lit très tôt le lundi matin. Il me posa beaucoup de questions. Il fut énervé contre mes parents. Je le calmé en lui demandant de me faire l'amour, ce qu'il fit, en me promettant beaucoup de chose. Je passais donc la semaine chez lui depuis lundi. Tout c'était très bien passer, j'aimais ce nouvel aspect de notre relation sauf quand Emmett du me quitter, alors qu'on fessait l'amour, pour l'hôpital. Nous étions déjà vendredi et ce soir mon homme était en week-end, enfin en week-end vite dit parce qu'il pouvait être appelé à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Je préparais le repas : pommes de terre sautés, bifteck et une salade. J'étais en train de mélangés les pommes de terre lorsque je sentis deux bras puissants se collaient à moi.

« **Bonsoir mon amour** » murmura-t-il embrassant mon cou

« **Bonsoir mon chéri** » me retournais-je pour l'embrasser.

« **Hum... que c'est bon d'être à la maison** » fit-il

« **Le dîner est bientôt prêt, peux-tu mettre la table s'il te plaît ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Bien sûr mon amour** » fit-il me mettant une claque aux fesses.

Le dîner se passe très bien, comme ce fut le cas le reste de la semaine. Alors qu'Emmett était sous la douche et que je venais d'en sortir. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner depuis la chambre. Je vis apparaître le numéro de mes parents

« **Allô ?** » répondis-je

« **Bella, ma chérie** » pleura ma mère

« **Maman que se passe-t-il ?** » paniquais-je

« **Papa... Hôpital** » dit-elle

« **Quoi ? Maman calme toi et dit moi** » fis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit

« **Beauté ?** » fit Emmett en entrant dans la chambre, me voyant assis en pleure sur notre lit

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » murmura-t-il

« **Ma mère, papa, hôpital** » murmurais-je

« **Calme-toi ma puce, donne-moi ce téléphone** » fit-il en le prenant

« **Allô ?** »

« **Madame Swan ? Bonjour c'est Emmett, le petit-ami de Bella, que se passe-t-il ?** »

« **Très bien, on part tout de suite** fit-il

Emmett pris les choses en main, il se leva du lit et fit nos valises. Il téléphona à l'hôpital afin de leur annoncer qu'il devait s'absenter à la suite d'une urgence familiale. Puis, il m'habilla d'une simple robe légère rose et me mit sur le canapé puis il ferma tout dans l'appartement. Il nous fit descendre afin de rejoindre le parking. Emmett mit tout dans le coffre de la BMW. Puis, il m'installa sur le siège passager et il se mit à sa place. Il prit la direction de Forks. On arriva très tard à Forks d'ailleurs. On rejoignit ma mère qui était assise entouré d'Esmé, dans la salle d'attente.

« **Maman** » m'écriais-je en pleure tout en courant dans ses bras

Plus loin j'entendis Emmett parler avec sa mère. Emmett parti à la rencontre de son père afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'état de mon père, étant lui-même médecin. Plus les heures passés et plus je désespérais. J'étais assise par terre aux pieds de ma mère, je ne sais depuis combien de temps déjà. Mais je sentis une main se poser sur mes jambes.

« **Chérie, tu devrais te mettre sur une chaise et dormir un peu** » entendis-je Emmett

« **Hum** » murmurais-je

Je le sentis me lever de terre et je fus vite dans ses bras. Je le sentis s'asseoir sur une chaise, il me tenait toujours contre lui. Il mit mes jambes sur la chaise d'à côté puis il posa une main sur ma cuisse afin de me rapprocher de son corps si chaud. Je mis ma tête dans son cou. Alors que je m'endormis, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur moi : une couverture.

« **Merci maman** » entendis-je Emmett murmurait.

« **Pas de quoi** » fit Esmé en caressant mon front

Emmett mis correctement la couverture sur moi puis me serra dans ses bras de nouveau.

« Je **t'aime** » me murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front

Je voulus lui répondre par un « moi aussi » mais étant trop fatigués je ne lui répondis pas préférant mieux me coller à lui un peu plus. Je fus réveillais par des caresses sur mes jambes ainsi que par des baisers sur mon front

« **Mon amour... il faut que tu te réveilles ton père te réclame** » fit Emmett

Je me redressais tout de suite, peut-être un peu trop vite d'ailleurs car ma tête tourna.

« **Bonjour ma beauté** » fit-il en me souriant

« **Bonjour mon amour** » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement

« **Tu as dormis ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, est-ce que toi tu vas bien ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Je vais mieux quand je suis dans tes bras** » lui répondis-je mettant mes bras autour de son cou

« **Je t'aime** » me dit-il caressant mon dos

« **Je t'aime aussi** »

« **Heu... Bella** » fut-on coupé par la voix de ma mère

Je me levais tout de suite afin de la prendre dans mes bras

« **Il va bien** » murmura-t-elle en caressant mon dos

Je fus autorisée à le voir, je lui présentai Emmett malgré tout il fut poli avec mon petit-ami. Le médecin voulu nous rencontrer afin de nous annoncer que mon père avait juste la cheville chassée. Nous dormîmes chez mes parents le samedi soir, ce qui soulagea Emmett. Emmett repartit à Seattle le dimanche, je lui promis de revenir très vite. Je passais voir mon père tous les jours. Alors que je fus seule à la maison le mardi après-midi, on frappa à la porte de chez mes parents.

« **Oui ?** » ouvris-je la porte

« **Bonjour Bella** » fit Esmé

« **Oh ! Bonjour Madame Cullen** » lui dis-je

« **Est-ce que Emmett est là ?** » me demanda-t-elle

« **Non malheureusement il est reparti à Seattle** » lui fis-je savoir

« **Oh** » fit-elle déçue

« V **oulez-vous entrer boire quelque chose ?** » lui proposais-je après tout c'était la mère d'Emmett

« **Volontiers,** **Merci** » fit-elle en entrant

« **Voulez-vous un thé ? Café ?** » lui demandais-je alors que je l'invitais à prendre une place autour de la table de la cuisine

« **Un thé ira très bien, merci** » fit-elle

Je fis nos deux thés dans le silence. Je posais sa tasse devant elle et je m'assis en face.

« **Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis ici ?** » me demanda-t-elle

« **Oui** » fis-je

« **Je voulais avoir une discussion avec Emmett à la suite de la découverte de votre relation mais puisque toi tu es là ...** » me fit-elle savoir

« **Pas de soucis** »

« **Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?** » me demanda-t-elle

« **Vous vous souvenez le fameux dîner où Emmett et moi étions en retard ?** »

« **Oui** » fit-elle buvant une gorgée

« **J'étais en retard parce qu'un de mes pneus avait crevés. J'avais essayé de joindre Edward plusieurs fois mais il n'y avait aucun réseau alors j'ai attendu et puis j'ai vu une voiture arrivée** **alors j'ai fis un signe pour montrer ma présence mais cette personne ne s'est pas arrêter alors je l'ai insulté mais voilà que la BMW s'arrête sur le bas-côté, vous vous doutez qui es sorti ?** »

« **Dès qu'il en ai sorti, je fus tombé amoureuse et puis** il **m'a gentiment changer mon pneu et puis voilà ! On ne s'était jamais donné nos prénoms alors je fus surprise de le retrouver chez vous** » lui avouais-je

« **Une très jolie histoire** » fit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne

« **Oui** » lui répondis-je rougissante « **… cependant je regrette juste d'avoir menti à Edward mais Emmett voulait encore attendre et puis j'ai décidé, contre Emmett, de rompre avec Edward** » fis-je

« **As-tu aimé Edward ?** » me demanda-t-elle après un moment

« **N'en doute jamais Esmé, j'ai aimée Edward mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Emmett j'ai toute suite sus ce que signifier le mot amour** » avouais-je

« **Je comprends Bella cependant je pense qu'il faudra du temps à Edward avant de pouvoir vous voir ensemble** »

« **Je comprends tout à fait** » lui dis-je

« **Bella** » cria ma mère en rentra

« **Cuisine maman** » criais-je

Ma mère arriva dans la cuisine, elle fut étonnée de voir Esmé assise avec moi. Elles se saluèrent comme les vieilles amies qu'elles étaient. Avant de partir Esmé me prit dans ses bras et me dit de rendre heureux Emmett. Emmett fut étonné lorsque je lui dis, le soir même, que sa mère et moi avions eus une discussion sérieuse. Mon père sorti de l'hôpital le mercredi matin. Ma mère qui n'en pouvait plus de me voir tourner et tourner m'obligea à repartir à Seattle le vendredi matin. Je pris donc le train afin de repartir tout en promettant à mes parents de revenir bientôt. J'arrivais à 12h à Seattle, j'achetais des sandwiches face à l'hôpital et je décidais de faire la surprise à Emmett. La secrétaire de l'accueil principal m'indiqua l'étage d'Emmett. Mais lorsque j'arrivais à l'accueil de l'étage d'Emmett, il fut vide. Alors j'avançais dans les couloirs de l'étages finalement après quelques recherches, je trouvais le bureau d'Emmett. Alors que j'allais frapper pour montrer ma présence j'entendis la voix d'Emmett à travers celle-ci, j'eus un sourire, sourire que je perdis lorsque j'entendis la voix d'une femme.

« J **e t'ai dit non Victoria, j'aimerais que tu quittes ce bureau** » fit-il en levant la voix

« **Emmett** » fit cette Victoria

« **Nom de dieu !** » s'énerva-t-il « **Quitte se bureau de suite Victoria avant que je fasse un geste que je regretterais par la suite** »

« **Très bien mais on se reverra** » fit-elle

J'entendis ses pas puis la porte s'ouvrit alors que j'avais mon poignet levé afin d'y frapper.

« **Heu... bonjour** »

« **Emmett est occupé** » fit-elle

« **Rentre ma puce** » fit la voix d'Emmett « **Quant à toi disparaît vite fait !** » fit-il

Cette femme, Victoria, quitta son bureau. Qui était cette femme avec mon petit-ami ? Encore une ex !

« **Je peux savoir pourquoi une femme, que je ne connais pas, est dans ton bureau alors que je ne suis pas à Seattle ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Hum... ma beauté serait-elle jalouse ?** » fit-il en collant son torse contre mon dos

« **Bien sûr que je suis jalouse** » m'écriais-je « **Je sais à quel point tu aimes les femmes** »

« **C'était avant Bella, avant de te rencontrer, avant de tomber amoureux de toi mon amour** » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille

« **J'espère pour toi et ton matricule Cullen** » lui dis-je en tapant son bras

« **Je t'aime mon amour** » dit-il en m'embrassant amoureusement

« **Je t'aime, tu m'as manqué** » lui dis-je caressant son cou

« **Toi aussi** » fit-il posant ses mains sur mes hanches

5 mois plus tard, notre amour était toujours aussi fort qu'avant. Nous nous disputions un peu plus qu'avant à la suite de cette femme qui s'incruster dans notre vie de couple. Quant à la relation d'Emmett avec mes parents tout était revenu dans l'ordre, de même qu'avec les parents d'Emmett sauf Edward qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de nous. Nous vivions toujours dans le même appartement, mais tout en regardant le résultat qui était posé devant moi, j'espérais qu'on déménagerait. Voilà deux semaines que j'aurais dû avoir mes règles mais elles n'étaient pas arrivées. Je n'avais pas alarmé Emmett. J'avais acheté un test de grossesse, d'ailleurs il était devant moi. Je regardais le résultat : positif. Mes larmes coulèrent tout seule. Oh mon dieu, je vais être maman. Voilà 1 an qu'Emmett et moi étions ensemble. J'espérais qu'Emmett serait heureux. Le lendemain, je me trouvais dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau d'Emmett attendant désespérément qu'il réagisse. J'avais mis mon test de grossesse dans son porte stylo, sur son bureau de la maison. Il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué trop concerner sur ses documents. Finalement, je soufflais puis je décidais de partir dans la cuisine. Alors que je préparais le souper, Emmett arriva dans la cuisine.

« **Bella dis-moi que c'est à toi** » fit-il en souriant

« **Tu aurais préférait qu'il soit à Rosalie ?** » m'énervais-je en retournant ma viande

« **Beauté, je préfère largement avoir des enfants avec toi qu'avec elle** » fit-il

« **J'espère pour toi parce que c'est mon test** » fis-je me retournant

« **Je vais être papa ?** » fit-il en se rapprochant souriant

« **On va être parents** » confirmais-je

Il me prit dans ses bras afin de faire tourner dans la cuisine, il riait.

« **Emmett** » riais-je

« **Je t'aime** » fit-il en me reposant sur le sol

« **Je t'aime aussi** » fis-je en posant mes mains dans ses cheveux

« **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux** » fit-il

« J **e le sais parce que je suis heureuse moi aussi** » fis-je en souriant

« **J'ai envie de fêter ça** » dit-il en sortant une bouteille de champagne qu'il gardait toujours au cas où

« **Tu devrais peut-être la garder pour ce week-end** » lui dis-je

« **Pourquoi ?** » fit-il déçu

« **Désolé chéri, c'est juste que je pensais que tu préfèreras la boire avec nos familles** » fis-je

« **Tu veux dire l'annoncer à nos familles ?** »

« **Je suppose oui, non ?** » dis-je gêné

« **Tu ne préférerai pas attendre ton 3è mois afin d'être sûr ?** » demanda-t-il

« **Heu oui si tu préfères** » dis-je en reprenant ma cuisine

« **Beauté ...** » fit-il en me retournant vers lui « **Si tu veux le dire maintenant disons-le !** »

« **C'est que je veux juste les conseils de ma mère et pourquoi pas de la tienne sur ma grossesse tu vois ?** »

« **Maman sera heureuse de pouvoir d'aider, je te le promets** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

L'annonce de ma grossesse fut acceptée par tous bien qu'au début ils furent assez choqués qu'Emmett et moi ayons un bébé si tôt. Plus les mois avancés, plus ont été heureux. A mon 5ème mois, on modifia le bureau d'Emmett afin d'accueillir notre futur fils. La chambre fut dans les tons bleu/gris. Le lit était de couleur blanc et on l'avait positionné sur le mur de gauche, à côté, se trouvé le langue bébé et sous la fenêtre on y avait mis un rocking-chair blanc. La chambre était simplement magnifique et on devait cela à Esmé. Elle avait insisté pour nous offrir la chambre quand on avait annoncé qu'on allait avoir un garçon. A mon 7ème mois, mes parents arrivèrent à la maison, un vendredi soir, alors qu'Emmett me fessait l'amour, afin de nous remettre la magnifique poussette qu'ils nous offraient. La poussette était de couleur chocolat/beige, juste magnifique. J'en avais d'ailleurs pleuré. La poussette était composée de la nacelle, du siège auto et du landau. Et puis arriva le 9ème mois, je perdis les eaux durant la nuit. Emmett eu d'abord du mal à se lever mais une fois que je lui annonçai que notre fils arrivé il se leva immédiatement comme quoi ! Notre fils vient au monde à 10h25 du matin. Il mesura 46cm pour 2k800. Emmett était complètement gaga de notre bébé. Il ne le lâcha, d'ailleurs pas quand nos parents arrivèrent pour faire sa rencontre. Notre bébé portait un joli pyjama de couleur bleu/gris écrit dessus _Je suis costaud comme papa_. Les grands-mères pleurèrent en le prenant dans leurs bras. Puis, Carlisle posa la question :

« **Comment s'appelle notre petit-fils ?** » demanda-t-il

Nous avions décidé de garder le prénom de notre fils jusqu'à la naissance afin de créer un effet de surprise et malgré les tentatives de nos parents on avait réussi à le garder secret. Actuellement, j'étais allongée dans mon lit de maternité, Emmett dans mon dos, ses bras autour de moi regardant tous les deux notre fils dans les bras de mon père. Il se pencha alors afin de me parlait qu'à moi.

« **Tu en es sûre ?** » me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, pas très sûre de lui

« **Oui, plus que sûre** » lui souriais-je en caressant sa main

« **Laissez nous vous présentez Ethan Emmett Junior Edward** » fit-il heureux de pouvoir annoncer les prénoms de notre fils.

« **Oh mon dieu** » murmura Esmé en mettant sa main sur sa boucle.

« **Heu... non maman je m'appelle Emmett** » fit-il en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux

« **Bien sûr que je sais comment tu t'appel andouille, je t'ai mise au monde** » fit-elle joyeuse

Le retour à la maison fut beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Emmett du reprendre le travail plus tôt que prévu. J'étais donc toute seule pour m'occuper d'Ethan. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident ! Parfois, quand Ethan dormait je finissais par craquer. Je pleurais parfois toute la journée. Pendant ces trois semaines, Emmett ne se rendait même pas compte de mon état. Monsieur rentre du travail, la plupart du temps à 20h00, le petit est déjà au lit depuis une heure mais non il faut qu'il le réveille ! Donc c'est maman qui s'occupe des pleurs pendant que papa prend son dîner tranquillement. Emmett venait de rentrer après une journée de garde, Ethan était malade en plus de cela je n'avais pas dormi depuis deux jours. Je mis le lit parapluie du petit dans notre chambre.

« **Chéri, pourquoi tu as mis le lit du petit dans notre chambre ?** » fit-il

« **Il est malade** » soufflais-je en déposant notre fils endormi dans son lit

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il

« **Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux prendre tes affaires et dormir sur le canapé !** » pleurais-je

Je sortis de la chambre afin de pouvoir prendre une douche pour me relaxer, enfin je l'espérais ! Alors que je me déshabillais dans la salle de bain, Emmett y entra

« **Beauté...** » commença-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains

« **Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas** » termina-t-il

« **Je suis à bout Emmett, j'ai besoin de souffler** » pleurais-je

« **Oh ma puce, chut …. Calme-toi... écoute je vais m'occupais de notre fils ok ? Toi prend un bon bain d'accord ?** » fit-il embrassant mon front alors que notre fils pleurait dans notre chambre

« **Merci** » soufflais-je

Après avoir passé au moins une bonne heure dans ce magnifique bain, je rejoignis notre chambre uniquement vêtue de mon peignoir. Le tableau qui se joua devant moi était absolument magnifique, je repartis dans le salon afin de prendre mon portable puis reparti dans la chambre. Je désactivais mon téléphone et ouvrit l'application photo. Je pris mes deux hommes en photo. Ethan était couché sur le torse nu de son père alors que celui-ci avait posé sa main autour de notre fils évitant ainsi un incident. Je mis ma nuisette et pris mon fils dans mes bras afin de le mettre dans son lit. Lui ne bougea pas mais son père se réveilla

« **Beauté ?** » demanda-t-il

« **Rendors-toi chéri** » lui dis-je embrassant le front de notre fils

« **Viens au lit** » fit-il en ouvrant le drap de mon coté

Je me blottis contre lui. Je n'entendis même pas son « Je t'aime » que mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls signes de mon épuisement. Je dus me lever 3 fois cette nuit-là pour Ethan, vraiment j'étais à l'épuisement. Et puis un beau jour, il se produit ce qu'il devait se produire ! Nous étions, enfin Ethan et moi, chez Esmé et Carlisle avec mes parents. Ethan était maintenant âgé de 6 mois. Edward qui refusait toujours de nous parler était là également, pas d'autre choix puisqu'il vivait ici. J'avais Ethan dans mes bras, debout, dans le magnifique jardin de mes beaux-parents quand tout à coup

« **Bella** » s'écria Edward en courant vers moi

« **Oh mon dieu Bella** » s'écria maman

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé mais on me prit Ethan des bras et je me retrouvais dans des bras, porté comme une jeune mariée. Ont dû me déposer sur le canapé. J'entendis les pleurs d'Ethan au loin.

« **Ethan** » murmurais-je

« **Il va bien Bella** » murmura maman tout en mettant un gant de toilette humide sur mon front

« **Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormis Bella ?** » me demanda Carlisle

« **Je ne sais plus** » avouais-je en pleure « **Je dois constamment m'occuper d'Ethan** »

« **Et Emmett il ne t'aide pas ?** » demanda mon père après un silence complet

« **Emmett** » riais-je faussement « **Monsieur ne fait que rentrer, manger, dormir et il repart au travail.** »

« **Bon très bien voilà le programme, Bella toi tu vas aller dans la chambre d'Emmett et y dormir pendant un long moment** » fit Carlisle

« **Mais … Ethan** » dis-je

« **Ethan est entre de bonne main Bella** » fit Edward

« **D'accord** » acceptais-je

Esmé me conduis jusqu'à la chambre de mon petit-ami. Elle m'aida à m'allonger. Elle ferma ensuite les rideaux de la chambre afin que la pièce soit dans l'obscurité. Ma mère avait suivi Esmé portant mon fils dans ses bras.

« **Maman, laisse-moi avoir mon fils** » fis-je en me redressant

« **Non Bella !** » Fit Esmé « Tu **dois dormir ma chérie** » fit-elle en me recouchant

« **Mon bébé** » pleurais-je

« **Il va bien Bella, il est avec nous d'accord, endors-toi** » fit-elle en caressant mon front

Point de vue Esmé

Je vis que Bella avait finalement réussir à dormir. René et moi sortîmes de la pièce afin de rejoindre le reste de la famille. Ethan gesticula dans les bras de René commençant même par pleurer. Il devait se rendre compte que sa maman n'était plus là. René essaya de le calmer par tous les moyens mais impossible

« **Donne-le-moi** » fit Edward

« **En es-tu sûre ?** » lui demandais-je je savais qu'il n'avait pas totalement pardonné à son frère alors le fait qu'il désire s'occuper de son neveu …

« **Oui** » fit-il en prenant Ethan.

Finalement, Ethan s'endormit contre son oncle après une vingtaine de minutes.

« Ça **ne peut plus durer comme ça** » fit Charlie

« **Comment ?** » demandais-je

« **Cette situation entre Bella et Emmett, nom de dieu ma fille est épuisée ! Elle a failli faire tomber son fils !** » explosa-t-il

« **Calme-toi Charlie, tu vas réveiller le petit** » fit René

On finit par trouver une solution juste au moment où mon fils entra.

Point de vue Emmett

Je venais juste de finir ma garde, je pris donc la direction de chez mes parents. En y rentrant, heureux, de les revoir.

« **Bonjour tout le monde** » m'écriais-je heureux

« **OK ne répondez pas tous en même temps** » continuais-je

Je fis le tour de la table, du regard, et je ne vis pas ma petite femme. Je vis uniquement notre fils dans les bras de mon frère. J'en fus étonné.

« **Où es Bella ?** » demandais-je en m'asseyant et en prenant mon fils endormi dans mes bras

« **Elle dort, elle est épuisée** » fit Renée

« **Elle dort depuis longtemps ?** » me renseignais-je

« **Une petite demi-heure pourquoi ?** » demanda Edward, j'en fus d'ailleurs étonné parce que mon frère ne m'adresser rarement la parole depuis la dernière fois

« **Parce que ce petit cœur va vouloir son lait** » dis-je en caressant la tête de mon fils

« **Il aura du lait concentré aujourd'hui** » répondit mon père

« **Oh, pourquoi ?** » m'étonnais-je

« **Emmett, écoute mon grand...** » commença ma mère « **… il sait passer quelque chose de grave cet après-midi** » termina-t-elle

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** »

« **Bella a failli faire tomber votre fils, Edward est arrivé à temps** » fit Renée lorsqu'elle vit que personne ne voulut me donner une réponse

« **Quoi ?** » m'écriais-je réveillant mon fils qui se mit à pleurer « Et **pourquoi ne m'a ton pas prévenu ?** » m'énervais-je

« **Parce que tu es l'un des responsables de son état** » fit mon père calmement

Edward repris mon fils dans ses bras afin de sortir de la véranda.

« **Pardon ?** » fis-je confus

« **Depuis quand Bella n'a-t-elle pas fait une nuit complète ?** » demanda mon père

« **Je ne sais pas moi, en ce moment je suis de nuit donc je rentre le matin, elle est déjà debout lorsque j'arrive** » fis-je

« **Emmett... c'est très important ce que je vais te poser comme question** » fit-il

« **OK** » attendant la suite

« **Emmett est-ce que tu aimes toujours autant Bella ?** » fit-il gêné

« **QUOI ?** » hurlais-je en me levant de ma chaise d'ailleurs celle-ci tomba « **Bella, elle est toute ma vie, avec notre fils, bien sûr que j'aime autant Bella qu'avant même encore plus maintenant que nous avons Ethan, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?** » m'écriais-je

« **Il faut que tu lui viennes en aide Emmett** » fit ma mère en pleure

« **Comment ?** »

« **Prend des vacances, aide Bella avant qu'elle nous fasse une dépression fils** » fit mon père

« **Je vais appeler mon chez et après j'irais la voir, est-ce que je peux au moins la voir ?** » demandais-je

« **Bien sûr mon chéri, mais s'il te plaît laisse là se reposer tranquillement, elle en a trop besoin** » fit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

« **Est-ce que je peux vous laissez Ethan ?** »

« **Bien sûr fils** » fit mon père

Je partis dans le salon, lieu où je retrouvais mon frère assis sur le canapé mon fils endormis dans ses bras. Je me mis devant mon fils.

« **Pap** a **va aider maman, mon chéri. Je t'aime** » lui dis-je en caressant son front

Puis je partis téléphoner à l'hôpital, mon chef fut compréhensible après que je lui résumais l'épisode d'aujourd'hui. Une fois que je réussis à obtenir des congés, je pris la direction de mon ancienne chambre. En y entrant, je vis ma beauté allongée. J'enlevais mes chaussures ainsi que ma chemise et la rejoignis dans le lit. Je me mis dans son dos mes mains sur son ventre dénudé. Tout en la regardant dormir, je sus que mes parents avaient raison. J'avais négligé la santé de ma femme au profit de mon travail. Rien que l'épisode de la baignoire, la fois dernière, aurai dû me mettre en garde. Bella avait maigri depuis la naissance de notre fils. Je vis des cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Lorsque je caressais son corps j'entrais en contact avec l'élastique de son survêtement. Même là, niveau vestimentaire, Bella avait changé avant elle aimait faire voir son magnifique corps à travers de jolie vêtement et même pendant sa grossesse, elle avait continué. À présent, je me rendais compte que Bella avait négligé son apparence pour s'occuper de notre fils parce que je n'étais pas là, avec elle. Je me serais contre elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes.

« **Emmett** » murmura-t-elle

« **Je suis là mon amour, dors** » lui dis-je en embrassant son cou

« **Ethan** » continua-t-elle en se redressant afin d'être assise

« **Beauté … rendors-toi** » fis-je en la recouchant mais cette fois sa tête sur mon torse

Elle le caressa du bout de ses ongles. Même ce moment tendre que nous avons maintenant, je me rendis compte que cela fessait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas enlacés. Ethan était né il y a trois semaines, cela signifiait que nous pouvons ravoir une relation sexuelle. Perdu dans mes songes incluant Bella et moi dans un lit, je finis finalement par m'endormis, collé à ma beauté.

Point de vue Bella

Je fus réveillais par des mains caressant mon dos. Je me rendis compte que j'étais sur le torse d'Emmett et que c'était lui qui me caresser le dos.

« **Hum** » gémis-je lui montrant ainsi que j'étais réveillée

« **Bonjour ma beauté** » fit-il embrassant ma chevelure

« **Bonjour mon amour** » fis-je en embrassant son torse

« **Quelle heure est-il ?** » me renseignais-je

« **Hum...** » fit-il en bougeant légèrement afin de voir le réveil posé sur la table de chevet « **Il est 10h20** » me dit-il

« **Déjà ?** » m'écriais-je « **Combien de temps ais-je dormis ?** »

« **Hum... je ne sais pas … mais je sais que ça fessait longtemps que tu n'avais pas dormi autant** » fit-il

« **C'est vrai … cela fessait longtemps** » admis-je

On resta encore un peu moment dans le lit à se câliner tendrement. Puis, on décida de descendre afin de voir notre fils. Après une bonne douche, ensemble, on descendit. On retrouva notre famille dans la cuisine. Esmé préparait des œufs brouillés. Carlisle discutait avec mon père, assis sur l'îlot centrale. Ma mère, elle, lisait tranquillement le journal buvant sa tasse de thé. Edward, lui, était assis sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot et il portait son neveu dans ses bras. Mon fils était réveillé, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il vit son père et moi, il balança ses jambes et ses bras en fessant des petits cris. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous. Emmett pris notre fils dans ses bras. Je me rapprochais d'eux afin d'embrasser mon fils.

« **Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé Esmé, j'aurais dû me réveiller pour m'occuper d'Ethan cette nuit** » fis-je en pleure lorsque j'eus croisé son regard fatigué.

« **Non ma chérie** » fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras « **C'est vrai, ce petit monstre m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs cette nuit** » avoua-t-elle « **mais** **je fus heureuse de m'occuper de mon petit-fils pendant que tu te reposais, tu en avais vraiment besoin** »

« **C'est vrai** » fit ma mère « Tu **as meilleure mine, ma chérie** » fit-elle

Je m'assis sur l'un des tabourets. Emmett mit Ethan dans mes bras car il n'arriva pas à calmer ses pleurs. Je mis le petit assis, sur mes genoux afin d'avoir son dos contre ma poitrine et je caressais son ventre afin de le calmer. Je me balançais doucement d'avant en arrière.

« **Tu veux quelque chose ?** » murmura Emmett tout en caressant le ventre d'Ethan par-dessus la mienne

« **Je veux bien un thé, s'il te plaît, merci** » fis-je en lui souriant

Il embrassa mon crane avant d'aller me préparer mon thé. Le reste du week-end se passe très bien, mieux que quand on était arrivé. Arriva vite le dimanche soir, moment du retour, alors que je fermais le sac d'Ethan, dans le salon.

« **Pourquoi ne resterez-vous pas quelques jours de plus ?** » demanda sa mère alors qu'elle tenait son petit-fils sur ses genoux

« **C'est gentil Esmé mais Emmett doit reprendre le travail** » fis-je en préparant la couche d'Ethan afin de lui changer celle-ci

« **En fait chérie...** » commença Emmett hésitant « **… j'ai parlais à mon chef, Jasper...et il a acceptait de me laisser une semaine de répit** » termina-t-il

« **Pour quelle raison ?** » lui demandais-je étonné qui prenne enfin des vacances depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.

« **Heu... tu sais chérie après l'épisode de ce week-end, je préfère rester avec toi** » fit-il

« **Arrête de me prendre pour une parfaite idiote Emmett, je ne suis pas Rosalie !** » m'écriais-je « voilà **des mois que je galère à gérer notre fils, la maison et notre couple … c'est pas un malheureux épisode qui va me stopper** » m'énervais-je

« **Un malheureux épisode ?** » s'écria-t-il à son tour, élevant la voix « **Nom de dieu Bella ! On a failli retrouver notre fils à l'hôpital parce que tu étais trop fatigué !** »

« **Je sais ce qui s'est passé Emmett ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler H24 !** » avouais-je « **mais cet épisode malheureux ne se serait pas produit si tu avais décidé de t'occuper de ta famille au lieu de ton satané travail** » m'écriais-je en montrant ses dossiers qui était posé sur la table basse devant lui

« **Ah parce que c'est ma faute peut-être si tu ne dors pas assez ?** » s'écria-t-il en se levant « **Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant alors arrête de me reprocher d'être absent pour m'occuper de mes patients qui ont, eux, besoin de moi** » s'énerva-t-il

« **Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'enfant ?** » soufflais-je tremblante « **Pourquoi es-tu encore là alors ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demander d'avorter ?** » m'écriais-je

« **Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça Bella** » fit-il en éloignant la conversation d'un signe de la main « **Le problème à l'heure actuel, c'est que tu me reproche mon travail** » fit-il

« **Ton travail ! Ton travail ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche nom de dieu ! Pense-tu à ton fils ? C'est à peine si tu le vois !** » m'écriais-je en lui montrant notre fils dans les bras de ma belle-mère

« **Arrête Bella !** » s'écria-t-il en fessant valser ses feuilles « **Comment peux-tu me reprocher de ne pas m'occuper de ma famille alors que tout ce que je fais c'est pour lui** » fit-il en désignant notre fils «. **.. et pour toi** » fit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe « **...parce que vous êtes toute ma vie … je veux que vous ne manquez de rien alors oui je ne suis pas souvent là mais quand je rentre et que je te retrouve dans notre chambre endormi avec notre fils sur toi, c'est mon plus beau moment et j'oublie tout** » termina-t-il

« **Emmett...** » soufflais-je attendris par son monologue mais je voulais savoir une chose avant

« **Je ne veux plus rien entendre Bella** » fit-il en ramassant ses papiers

« **Quoi ? Tu vas m'empêcher de parler maintenant ?** » m'écriais-je

« **Arrête Bella...** » commença-t-il

« **… bon cela suffit les jeunes** » le coupa son père « **… votre fils se trouve dans cette pièce alors arrêter de vous disputez pour une chose qui n'a pas de valeur** » termina-t-il

Pas de valeur ? Nom de dieu ! Je décidais de partir de cette maison et pour donner suite à ma décision je pris mon fils des bras d'Esmé, pris les clés de la BMW qui se trouver dans l'entrée et je partis chez mes parents, sans rien annoncer.

« **Bella ? Ma chérie est-ce que tout va bien ?** » me demanda-t-elle me voyant sur le pas de sa porte, son petit-fils dans mes bras et moi les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer

« **Oui maman, je voulais juste passer un moment avec vous, uniquement** » lui dis-je

« **Oh bien sur ma chérie, entrer** » fit-elle en prenant son petit-fils alors que j'entrais dans la maison

Je passais donc le reste de l'après-midi chez mes parents, je fus invitée à rester dîner. Cet après-midi avec mes parents et loin d'Emmett me fit montrer à quel point être loin de lui m'étais difficile mais en vue de notre situation je préférais qu'elle soit comme cela. Mon fils avait passé son après-midi avec mon père, dans le salon, et celui-ci était fier d'apprendre à son petit-fils les règles du base-ball. J'avais passée l'après-midi à aider ma mère dans la préparation du dîner. Je fis ensuite le dîner d'Ethan : purée maison avec du jambon dedans. Une fois, que ma mère et moi, eûmes finis de faire notre dîner, nous partions vers le salon. Je vis mon fils dans les bras de son grand-père beaucoup plus concentré sur la barbe de mon père que par le match.

« **Aller mon ange, il est temps d'aller manger** » riais-je en prenant mon fils afin de soulager mon père

Je pris donc place sur le canapé tandis que ma mère mis le plat d'Ethan devant moi, sur la table basse. Je mis le bavoir d'Ethan et commença à le faire manger. J'eus du mal à le faire manger d'ailleurs, il poussa sa cuillère avec sa main.

« **Aller mon chéri, il faut manger** » retentais-je une nouvelle fois

« **Pap** » fit-il en réclamant son père

« **Papa sera là plus tard chéri, aller il faut manger** » désespérais-je

Voilà qu'au bout de vingt minutes, je fis manger deux cuillères à Ethan, uniquement.

« **Arrête tes bêtises Ethan Cullen ! Maman ne rigole plus** » m'énervais-je en balançant sa cuillère sur la table basse

« **Bella ?** » demanda ma mère choquée tandis que mon père coupa le son de la télévision

« **Donne-lui s'il te plaît, je vais dans le jardin** » annonçais-je en lui donnant Ethan

J'entendis Ethan pleurer mais n'en pouvant plus je sortis dans le jardin. Voilà quelques minutes maintenant que je me balançais sur la balancelle du jardin en repensant à ce week-end merdique et à la dispute avec Emmett.

« **Bella, il y a quelqu'un pour toi** » fit ma mère en arrivant à mes côtés

« **Dis à cette personne que je ne suis pas là** » dis-je en essuyant

« **Chérie, c'est Emmett** » hésita-t-elle

« **Oh** » fis-je étonnée

En réalité, je m'attendais à entendre parler de lui soit par téléphone soit comme maintenant. Je soufflais un bon coup et je me levais afin de rejoindre mon petit-ami.

« **A-t-il mangé ?** » demandais-je en parcourant le jardin dans le sens inverse

« **Non, ton père n'y arrive pas non plus** » fit-elle hésitante « **… j'ai dû appeler Emmett** » fit-elle

« **Maman** » m'écriais-je

« **Quoi ? C'est le père de mon petit-fils ! Je n'allais pas laisser mourir de faim mon petit-fils !** » fit-elle alors qu'on rentrait dans la maison

En arrivant dans le salon, je vis mon père regarder quelque chose. Je posais son regard sur le canapé face à moi et même si je ne pouvais pas voir le tableau je sus que c'était un magnifique. Je pouvais deviner la posture du tableau : Ethan était assis sur les genoux de son père alors que celui-ci lui donner son repas. Je ne fis pas remarquer ma présence, sachant déjà que l'intention d'Ethan se porterai sur moi. Je pris appuie sur le pas de la porte du salon. Alors qu'Emmett donna la dernière cuillère à notre fils, je fis montrer ma présence.

« **Et voilà champion, tu as tout mangé** » le félicita Emmett

« **Pap** » fit notre fils

« **Oui champion** » fit son père en embrassant sa tête

« **Salut** » fis-je gênée en arrivant derrière son siège.

Mes deux hommes tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi. Mon fils leva les bras afin que je le prenne, ce que je fis tandis que son père posa son regard tendu vers moi. Mes parents sortirent discrètement du salon. Je prix place face au canapé d'Emmett. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas son regard de moi. Alors que qu'il n'y avait aucune parole et qu'Ethan joua avec mes cheveux, Emmett brisa le silence

« **Je suis désolé...** » commença-t-il

« **...Non c'est moi** » le coupais-je

« **Non** » fit-il en se levant afin de se mettre à genoux devant moi « **Je t'aime Bella, Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai horreur de me disputer avec toi mais…mais c'est juste que j'ai peur de notre bonheur...non laisse-moi continuer...J'ai peur parce qu'un jour j'ai était heureux mais la femme que je pensais aimer par-dessus tout ma trahi, je ne veux pas revivre la même situation parce que cette fois je ne le supporterais pas de te perdre et perdre mon fils par la même occasion parce que vous êtes toutes ma vie** » m'avoua-t-il enfin

« **Moi aussi** » pleurais-je en caressant sa joue droite de ma main droite alors que notre fils était toujours dans mes bras « **Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te perdre Emmett. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure mais j'ai l'impression d'être une mère célibataire... chut tais-toi...oui c'est honteux de penser cela mais je suis constamment seule à m'occuper de notre fils, tu es beaucoup trop occupé à ton travail et parfois alors que je dois gérer une grosse crise de larme de notre fils je ne sais pas par qui me retourner parce que je n'ose pas te déranger pendant ton travail.** » avouais-je

« **Je t'aime** » fit-il posant son front contre le mien et en posant sa main sur notre fils silencieux alors qu'il nous regarder, son père et moi.

« **Je t'aime tellement** » pleurais-je en posant ma main derrière son cou

On finit par s'embrasser. Mes parents rentrèrent dans le salon et nous trouva moi dans les bras d'Emmett alors que j'avais dans mes bras notre fils endormi. Emmett mit son bras autour de mes épaules et avec sa main il caressa la tête de notre fils. Il embrassa, parfois, mon front en me serrant encore plus contre lui. Mon père repris sa place sur son canapé, face à la télévision, comme si rien ne s'était passé tandis que ma mère pris place sur le dernier canapé nous fixant.

« **Est-ce que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?** » demanda-t-elle

« **Oui** » murmurais-je

« **Est-ce que tu restes dîner ?** » proposa-t-elle à Emmett

« **En réalité, je comptais amener votre fille au restaurant**. » fit-il

Je me redressais légèrement afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

« **Sérieux ?** » murmurais-je à la fois gênée mais heureuse à la fois de son initiative

« **Oui, cette journée nous a trop bouleverser et on a besoin de temps ensemble, rien que toi et moi. Être un couple pour une fois et non plus uniquement un père et une mère** » fit-il

Je l'embrassais tendrement même si la position n'était pas parfaite. Ma mère se proposa de garder Ethan cet nuit. J'hésitai mais sous l'ordre de mon père je dus accepter tout en lui promettant qu'elle m'appelle au moindre petit souci. Emmett m'amena dans le petit restaurant de Forks celui de Sue. Le restaurant fut presque vide, nous dînâmes tranquillement, main dans la main. Nous discutions beaucoup d'Ethan et de notre retour à la maison. Nous rimes beaucoup aussi. Puis, vers 22h30, on quitta le restaurant alors que je pensais qu'Emmett nous ramènerait chez mes parents afin de reprendre notre fils, il prit la direction de port Angeles.

« **Où allons-nous ?** » lui demandais-je alors que j'avais ma main sur sa cuisse

« **On va passer la nuit dans un hôtel** » fit-il en me souriant

« **C'est vrai ?** » m'écriais-je folle de joie, la dernière fois qu'on avait été dans un hôtel remonta à presque deux ans maintenant ce fus lors de notre première sortie.

« **Oui** » fit-il caressant ma cuisse

« **Je t'aime** » m'écriais-je heureuse

Emmett pris la même chambre que celle qu'on avait occupé lors de notre première fois. A peine avais-je passé la porte de la chambre que je fus transportée dans d'immense bras chaud. Emmett me posa sur le lit afin d'être au-dessus de moi. Emmett me fit l'amour tendrement et ceux plusieurs fois cette nuit-là. Je fus réveillais par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

« **Allô ?** » répondis-je au téléphone

 **« Heu... bonjour je cherche à joindre le Docteur Cullen** » fit une voix masculine

« **Oh...heu... oui une minute** » fis-je

« **Chéri** » l'appelais-je doucement en caressant son torse

« **Encore quelque heure Beauté... profite de faire la grâce mâtiné tend qu'on n'a pas Ethan** » fit-il me serrant contre lui afin de m'embrasser dans le cou.

« **Programme alléchant mon amour mais ton téléphone à sonner, désolé j'ai répondu je pensais que c'était le mien** » fis-je en me redressant

« **Qui ?** » fit-il en se redressant aussi

« **Je ne sais pas** » lui dis-je en lui donnant son portable

« **Docteur Cullen j'écoute** » fit-il

« **Oh bonjour Jasper comment vas-tu ?** » fit-il

« **Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Putain Jasper** » s'écria-t-il en se levant du lit et en commençant à se rhabiller

« **Tu étais d'accord pour que j'aide ma femme durant cette semaine** » s'énerva-t-il en me fessant signe de me rhabiller, ce que je fis

« **Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon je serais là dans l'après-midi laisse-moi déposer ma femme et mon fils chez nous** » fit-il en tentant de mettre sa chemise, je finis par l'aider alors qu'il caressa mon dos

« **Dis leurs qu'ils peuvent faire ça sans moi jusqu'à mon retour** » s'énerva-t-il.

« **Oui** » raccrocha-t-il et il jeta son téléphone dans le lit et en mettant ses chaussures

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » tentais-je

« **Il faut qu'on rentre à Seattle** » me fit-il savoir

« **Pourquoi ?** » voulus-je en savoir plus alors que je mis mes chaussures à mon tour

« **Ils ont besoins de moi pour une opération assez délicate** » fit-il en se levant

« **Je pensais que tu étais en vacances ?** »

« **Je sais, peut-on en parler sur la route du retour s'il te plaît Bella ?** »

« **Oui** » fis-je

« **Merci, dépêchons-nous !** » fit-il en ramassant son porte feuille

En même pas dix minutes, nous avions quittés la chambre et rendu les clés. Sur la route du retour, il appela sa mère afin de la mettre au courant. Je fis de même à ma mère, lui demandant de préparer Ethan. On fit d'abord un arrêt chez mes parents afin de reprendre notre fils, je remercie mes parents de s'être occupés de lui cette nuit. Nous reprîmes vite la route vers chez Esmé et Carlisle afin de prendre le reste de nos affaires. Emmett me dit de rester dans la voiture afin de ne pas réveiller notre fils qui dormais derrière, dans son siège auto. Esmé sorti quelques minutes après qu'Emmett soit entré chez ses parents. Je sortis de la voiture mais ne ferma pas ma portière afin de ne pas réveiller Ethan.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » me demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Il a était appelé** » lui fis-je juste savoir

« **Encore** » fit-elle déçue

« **Malheureusement** » fis-je déçu moi aussi pensant passer la semaine avec lui et notre fils

Emmett revient finalement avec nos affaires et les mis dans le coffre. Il salua ses parents. Esmé nous embrassa puis ouvrit doucement la porte arrière afin d'embrasser son petit-fils et ce même avec le désaccord de son fils. Edward nous fit juste signe du pas de la porte. On reprit la route vers chez nous. Après deux arrêts, un pour calmer les pleurs de notre fils et l'autre pour changer sa couche, on finit par arriver chez nous. Emmett se gara en double file en bas de notre immeuble. Je sortis de la voiture et prit ensuite notre fils dans mes bras. Emmett se chargea de nos bagages. On prit l'ascenseur et j'ouvris enfin la porte afin de laisser passer Emmett avec nos affaires. Je déposais notre fils dans son parc et aida Emmett avec nos bagages. Après le dernier voyage, Emmett embrassa notre fils et se rapprocha de moi afin de me coller contre la porte d'entrée. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de mes hanches afin de les caresser.

« **Tu sais à quel point j'aimerais rester ici avec vous mais ...** » commença-t-il

« **Chéri, je le sais enfin je l'ai bien compris... juste fait attention à toi sur la route et rentre vite afin qu'on remette ça** » lui dis-je à son oreille.

« **Hum...beauté** » fit-il en m'embrassant

« **Chéri, la voiture** » haletais-je

« **J'y vais** » fit-il m'embrassant une dernière fois

« **Je t'aime** » lui crias-je de la fenêtre alors qu'il montait en voiture

Finalement, Emmett ne rentra pas de la nuit. J'avais rangé nos valises, fait une battée de linge sale. J'avais fait dîner Ethan puis je lui avais fait prendre le bain. Je l'avais ensuite mis au lit. Alors que je me couchais, je reçu un message

« _Désolé mon amour, l'affaire est plus importante que prévue. Je vais devoir rester cette nuit à l'hôpital, excuse-moi. Je vous aime_ » lus-je

Et puis le temps passa, on vit notre fils marchait, il commença à dire ses premiers mots et puis vient vite son anniversaire. Pour ses 1 an, on réunit toute notre famille chez Esmé, comme notre appartement était trop petit. Edward fut d'ailleurs présent, étant maintenant le parrain de notre fils. D'ailleurs, la relation entre mon homme et son frère se passa mieux qu'avant, je fus heureuse. On était tous assis autour de la magnifique table d'Esmé. Ethan était sur les genoux de son père. On attendait Edward afin de dîner et de souffler les bougies.

« **Rain** » entendis-je Ethan dire en gesticulant dans les bras de son père.

On se retourna et on vit Edward arriver avec sa petite-amie, qu'il fréquentait depuis plusieurs semaines. D'après Emmett, cette femme rendait son frère heureux et il fut content pour Edward. On eut tous un choc en découvrant la petite-amie d'Edward : l'ex de mon homme ! Je regardais la réaction d'Emmett. Il se leva, mis notre fils dans les bras de son grand-père Charlie et s'avança vers son frère. Son visage refléter sa colère. Je me levai afin de le calmer. Je me mis à travers de son chemin, posant ma main sur le torse de mon homme

« **Chéri calme-toi** » fis-je

« **Que je me calme, nom de dieu Bella ! Il couche avec mon ex !** » fit-il énervé

« **Tu te tapes bien mon ex, aussi !** » en rajouta Edward

« **Edward, n'aggrave pas la situation !** » fit sa mère

« **Quoi ? Moi ? Maman c'est lui qui pète un câble parce que je sors avec Rose !** » fit-il

« **Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre** » rajouta Emmett essayant d'avancer vers lui

« **Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?** » questionna Edward « **Tu ne m'a rien demander avant de te taper mon ex, dans mon dos !** » fit-il

« **C'est** _ **mon ex !**_ » s'écria Emmett

« **Bella n'est pas mon ex peut-être** » fit Edward

« **Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis tombé amoureux de Bella s'en le vouloir** » s'écria Emmett

« **Et ? Je pensais que tu l'avais oublié et que ça te gênerais pas vu que tu aimes passionnément Bella, comme tu le dis** » fit Edward joueur

Alors que j'attendais une réponse de mon homme j'eus droit à un silence, beaucoup plus pesant qu'à la normale. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à son frère ? Oh mon dieu réalisais-je ! Emmett avait encore des sentiments pour cette femme ! Une femme qui l'a trahi ! Je retirais ma main du torse d'Emmett, comme brûler, afin de poser mon regard brillant dans ses yeux.

« **Beauté...** » commença-t-il alors qu'il avait sûrement dû arriver à la même conclusion que moi

« **As-tu encore des sentiments pour cette femme Emmett Cullen ?** » le coupais-je

« **Bien sûr que non** » s'écria-t-il « **J'aime que toi** » s'adoucit-il en entendant Ethan pleurer

« **J'espère bien pour toi parce que je suis prête à prendre mon fils et à partir définitivement** » lui annonçais-je le regardant dans mes yeux lui fessant ainsi savoir que je ne plaisanter pas.

« **Heu...Bella, je croix qu'Ethan a besoin d'être changé** » fit mon père embarrassé de couper une conversation importante.

Je pris notre fils dans mes bras et quitta la véranda afin de rejoindre la chambre qu'ont occupé, à l'étage.

« **Tu es content de toi ?** » entendis-je Emmett dire à son frère parce que je savais qu'Emmett avait compris que je doutais de lui, de ses sentiments, à l'heure actuel.

« **Bella** » s'écria Emmett à ma poursuite

Il entra dans la chambre alors que je changeais la couche de notre fils. Ethan du comprendre la situation parce qu'il ne pleura plus.

« **Maman !** » s'écria-t-il après moi en gesticulant

« **Calme-toi poussin, maman change ta couche** » fis-je en embrassant son ventre

« **Chérie...** » fit Emmett en se collant à moi afin que son torse soit collé à mon dos

« **Jure-moi que tu n'éprouves plus de sentiments pour cette femme** » lui demandais-je alors que je rhabillais Ethan

« **Bella... »** commença-t-il en me prenant Ethan des bras et de le poser sur notre lit **« ... tu es toute ma vie ! Jamais je n'ai éprouvé de tel sentiment envers une femme** » termina-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains

« **J'ai peur que tu me quitte pour elle** » avouais-je

« **Jamais !** » s'écria-t-il « **Je vous aimes beaucoup trop pour vous perdre, Ethan et toi.** » fit-il plus doucement

« **Je t'aime** » l'embrassais-je

« **Aller mon chéri, on va faire une petite sieste et après on ouvrira tes cadeaux** » fis-je en mettant Ethan dans son petit lit, provisoire dans la chambre.

« **Eaux** » fit Ethan riant

« **Oui, tes cadeaux mon chéri !** » l'embrassais-je « **Aller il faut faire dodo maintenant mon trésor, papa va te lire une histoire** » fis-je en me levant et je mis sur le torse d'Emmett ledit livre

« **Je te rejoins après** » fit-il en m'embrassant

« **Endors ton fils avant !** » dis-je

Alors que j'allais refermer la porte de la chambre afin de les laisser tranquille, je vis Emmett prendre place sur notre lit, notre fils dans ses bras et commença à lire. Je souris puis je descendis afin de rejoindre la véranda.

Tout le monde étaient là silencieux. Edward avait pris la place d'Emmett, Rosalie à ses côtés. Edward avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Rosalie montrant ainsi son attachement. Je repris ma place, sans aucune parole.

« **Où est Emmett ?** » me demanda timidement Esmé

« **Il lit une histoire à Ethan** » fis-je en me servant un verre de vin rouge

Emmett nous rejoignis une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il dut s'asseoir à mes côtés car il ne restait que cette place. Il mit sa main sur ma cuisse.

« **Il sait endormi** » m'appris-t-il en déposant le babyphone sur la table

« **Merci** » fis-je en buvant mon verre de vin

« **Peut-on passer au repas ?** » demanda Esmé timidement

« **Bien sûr maman** » fis Edward

« **Bien** » dit-elle en se levant et en partant vers la cuisine

« **Je vais venir t'aider** » fis ma mère en la rejoignant vite rejoins par leurs époux

Ainsi, il ne restait plus que nous quatre à table. Et le silence était pesant.

« **Écoute Emmett...** » commença Edward

« **Je ne veux pas te parler là ! Tu viens ici avec elle ! Tu mets le doute dans mon couple et tu croix encore que j'aille te parler comme-ci rien ne s'était passé ?** » le coupa son frère énervé

S'en était trop pour moi, je me levais de ma chaise et partie en direction de la cuisine. J'aidais mes beaux-parents et les miens dans la préparation du dîner.

« **Tiens ma chérie** » fit ma mère en me donnant le plat de salade

Je repartis vers la véranda afin de déposer le plat sur la table, alors que j'y arrivais, j'entendis la voix de mon homme s'élevait

« **Bien sûr que non je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle** » s'écria-t-il « **J'aime Bella, bien plus que tout au monde ! Bella, elle doute de mes sentiments envers elle, envers notre fils à cause de toi ! Et si je dois la perdre à cause de ton petit manège de frérot jaloux, je te tues ! Tu m'as compris ?** » fit-il menaçant

« **Pas besoin de le menacer Emmy** » fit Rosalie

« **Et toi arrête de m'appeler Emmy, j'ai toujours détesté se surnom ! Et tu croix que parce que tu sors avec lui tu vas pouvoir me reconquérir ?** » fit-il énervé

« **Je ne suis pas là pour toi** **Emmett** » fit-elle en insistant sur le prénom de mon petit-ami « **J'aime ton frère** » fit-elle

« **Bien sûr comme tu m'as aimé en me trompant alors qu'on était fiancé.** » m'apprit-il

Ne supportant plus cette situation, j'entrais dans la véranda. Emmett se tue en me voyant arriver dans la pièce, de même pour le nouveau couple. Je déposais la salade puis je repris ma place. Les parents arrivèrent avec le plat principal. Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Je vis mon père gesticuler sur sa chaise prête à bondir sur Emmett. Alors que je buvais une gorgé de mon verre de vin, la main d'Emmett en train de caresser ma cuisse, on entendit la voix d'Ethan à travers le babyphone

« **Maman … Maman... Maman...** » pleura-t-il en m'appelant

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett, il me fit signe d'y aller. Je me levais donc de ma chaise et parti le rejoindre. Il était assis sur son lit, en pleure. Je le sortis du lit, en le prenant dans mes bras, automatiquement il mit sa tête dans mon cou.

« **Chut mon bébé maman est là, c'est fini ! Chut** » le berçais-je

« **Maman... Maman... Maman... Maman** » continua-t-il à pleurer

« **Chut mon trésor** » le calmais-je en caressant son dos

« **Papa... Papa...Papa...** » appela-t-il son père

« **Oui, on va aller voir papa, chut ! Calme-toi mon bébé** » caressais-je son dos tout en sortant de la chambre.

En arrivant dans la véranda, Emmett se leva tout de suite afin de prendre Ethan dans ses bras. Puis, on reprit tous les deux notre place, à table.

« **Hey que se passe-t-il mon champion ?** » demanda son père alors que notre fils serra son cou de ses petits bras

« **Pa...bobo...** » pleura-t-il

« **Tu as bobo ? Où ?** » demanda son père en prenant le rôle du médecin.

Ethan fit voir sa tête. Emmett me regarda aussi lorsqu'il comprit. En ce moment, Ethan fessait beaucoup de cauchemars. Il continua à bercer notre fils tout en continuant de me regarder. Je repris mon fils, une fois qu'il fut calmé, afin de laisser Emmett manger le reste de son repas. Je fis asseoir Ethan sur mes genoux afin que son dos touche ma poitrine. Il était très concentré sur mon assiette, vide, en face de lui. Je mis mon fils sur les genoux de son père afin d'aider à débarrasser la table, qui se fit en silence. Moi qui avais espérais que les 1 an de mon fils soit joyeux, j'étais déçu. A mon retour, je vis que mon fils était dans les bras de son grand-père Carlisle, heureux.

« Rain **... Rain... eaux** » fit-il en gesticulant ses bras

Edward me regarda ne comprenant pas ce que souhaiter son neveu. Emmett qui avait posé son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise afin de se rapprocher de moi, me devança

« **Il veut ses cadeaux** » souffla-t-il

« **Oh !** » souffla Edward

Esmé qui avait compris le souhait de son petit-fils partie en cuisine avec ma mère chercher le gâteau. Elles rentraient en chantant :

« **Joyeux anniversaire Ethan... Joyeux anniversaire Ethan...Joyeux anniversaire** » chantons-nous en applaudissant notre fils

Lorsque que je vis le sourire de mon fils s'agrandir en voyant ses grands-mères poser son gâteau devant lui, j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Emmett réagit tout de suite, il me souleva de ma chaise afin de me mettre sur ses genoux, me serrant contre-lui. Je pleurais mais j'avais un sourire en voyant mon fils si heureux.

« **Chut... arrête de pleurer mon cœur...** » fit Emmett me serrant contre lui

« **Il a déjà un an** » pleurais-je en regardant Emmett

« **Je sais chérie** » fit-il en caressant mon dos.

Toujours dans les bras d'Emmett, j'aidais Ethan, assis sur mes genoux, à manger un peu de gâteau au chocolat. Il finit même toute sa part de gâteau, bien sûr elle n'était pas aussi énorme que les nôtres. Il se tourna vers nous avec un sourire. Sa bouche était recouverte de chocolat. J'eus un sourire, de même qu'Emmett. Je me redressais afin de prendre une serviette pour nettoyer sa bouche. Une fois propre il réclama son parrain.

« **Rain... Rain…** » fit-il en montrant Edward de ses bras afin qu'il le prenne

« **Viens avec parrain, pirate** » fit Edward en se levant le prenant de mes genoux.

Mon fils eu un rire lorsqu'il survola la table. N'ayant plus Ethan sur moi, je me levai afin de reprendre ma place sur ma chaise mais au moment de me lever, Emmett me retient contre-lui

« **Que fais-tu ?** » murmura-t-il

« **Je vais sur ma chais** e » lui répondis-je sur le même ton

« **Reste là, près de moi** » fit-il me serrant contre lui.

Petit à petit les conversations devenaient animées comme si la dispute entre les deux frères n'avait pas eu lieu. Emmett avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à me caresser le dos ou parfois ma jambe. Ethan trouva un nouveau jeu qui consister à tirer sur les cheveux de son parrain. Celui-ci avait tenté par tous les moyens d'éloigner Ethan de ses cheveux mais mon fils ne les lâcha pas. Nous rions tous quand Edward râla car son filleul avait tiré trop fort et même Emmett ria de la situation. Un petit plus tard, dans la soirée, je me balançai sur les balançoires au fond du jardin. Je devais y être depuis un bon moment car je commençais à avoir froid. Je sentis une veste se mettre sur mes épaules, je levais mon regard afin de croiser celui d'Emmett, hésitant.

« **Merci** » murmurais-je

« **Mon cœur...** » commença-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes

« **Pas maintenant Emmett, je t'en prie** » le coupais-je ne voulant absolument pas me disputer avec lui.

« **D'accord** » céda-t-il se mettant sur la deuxième balançoire

Après un petit moment de silence, on entendit les cris d'Ethan.

« **Maman...Maman...Maman...Maman...Maman.** » cria-t-il en pleure

« **J'y vais** » soufflais-je en me levant

« **Hey Chérie** » fit Emmett me retenant par le coude alors qu'il venait de se lever

« **Oui ?** »

« **Je t'aime, n'en doute plus. Je n'aime que toi pour le reste de ma vie** » fit-il embarrassé

« **Bella** » hurla ma mère afin que je vienne calmer mon fils

« **Je dois y aller, il doit être fatigué** » lui dis-je en caressant sa joue puis je partis vers la maison.

En entrant dans le salon, je vis le visage rouge de mon fils dans les bras de mon père qui essayer par tous les moyens de le calmer. Mon père souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il me vit entrer dans la pièce.

« **Il n'arrête pas** » dit-il en me donnant mon fils

« **Il doit être fatigué, je vais aller le coucher** » dis-je en serrant mon fils dans mes bras

« **Mam...Mam...** » murmura-t-il sa tête dans mon cou

« **Chut mon trésor, on va aller faire dodo d'accord ?** » dis-je en caressant son dos.

Je montai dans notre chambre afin de lui faire prendre son bain mais en le déshabillant je vis que le bain serait pour une prochaine fois, mon fils était trop énervé. Il faut dire Edward avait joué avec lu une bonne partie de la journée afin de porter l'attention d'Ethan sur autre chose que de ses cheveux. Je lui mis son pyjama et le repris dans mes bras, fessant des allers-retours dans la chambre tout en le berçant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ethan n'était toujours pas calmé et pleurer toujours en réclamant, maintenant, son papa alors je sortis dans le couloir afin d'appeler Emmett à l'aide

« **Emmett** » hurlais-je et je repartis dans la chambre.

Au bout de dix minutes, je perdis patience ! Que fait-il ? Je finis par descendre le chercher, notre fils toujours en pleure dans mes bras alors qu'il réclamait son père. Je trouvais nos parents dans le salon buvant un thé.

« **Oh mon chéri** » fit Esmé en voyant son petit-fils accroché à moi en pleure.

« **Pa...pa...pa...pa...pa...pa..** » pleura Ethan dans mon cou

« **Avez-vous vu Emmett ?** » demandais-je désespéré en caressant son dos

« **Il discute avec Edward et Rosalie, dans le jardin** » me répondit mon père

« **Merci** » dis-je en partant vers le jardin

Je trouvais le trio debout au milieu du jardin. Rosalie tenait la main d'Edward. Emmett fit des gestes avec ses bras mais de là où j'étais je n'entendis pas la conversation.

« **Emmett** » l'appelais-je assez fort depuis la porte de la véranda

« **Pas maintenant Bella** » fit-il en retour

« **Je t'en prie** » le suppliais-je

Je vis Edward lui dire quelque chose avant de voir Emmett se retourner vers nous. Il courra vers nous lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

« **Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas au lit ?** » me demanda-t-il en caressant le dos d'Ethan

« **Pa...pa...pa...pa** » pleura toujours notre fils

« **Je n'arrive pas à le calmer Emmett** » fis-je désespérée

« **D'accord, donne-le-moi »** fit-il en prenant Ethan, à son tour

« **Hey mon champion ! Papa est là ! C'est fini ! Chut** » fit-il en serrant notre fils contre lui

On repartit dans le salon en souhaitant une bonne nuit à nos parents afin de rejoindre la chambre afin de le coucher. Au bout d'une heure de câlin, dans les bras de papa, Ethan finit enfin par s'endormir, les yeux rouges. Emmett le mit dans son petit lit situé dans notre chambre. Il lui mit son nounours dans ses bras. Je m'avançais afin d'embrasser Ethan.

« **Bonne nuit mon bébé** » murmurais-je

« **Allons en bas** » fit Emmett en prenant le babyphone

On descendit. On trouva la maison vide. Emmett me dirigea vers le jardin. Il s'assit sur la balançoire et me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il me serra contre lui tout en nous balançant, doucement. Finalement, après quelque caresse, je lâchais prise et je permis à Emmett de me faire l'amour. Une fois rhabillé, on remonta dans notre chambre. Nous prîmes une douche et Emmett me fit promettre qu'il m'aimait moi et non pas Rosalie, que j'étais la seule pour lui parce que j'étais la femme de sa vie et la mère de son fils mais de nos futurs enfants. Ethan, me réveilla cinq fois cette nuit-là. Au bout de la sixième fois, je finis par descendre avec lui afin de laisser son père et le reste de la famille dormir.

« **Tout va bien ?** » entendis-je alors que je déposais Ethan sans son transat, dans le salon.

Je me retournais afin de voir Rosalie dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Elle portait un tee-shirt d'Edward et rien d'autre. Elle pensait tomber sur Emmett en pleine nuit ?.

« **Oui merci** » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé

« **Vous en êtes sûre ?** » me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes cotés

« **Oui, je vous remercie, vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est encore tôt** » lui dis-je en fessant basculer le transat.

« **Écoutez Bella, je ne suis pas là pour vous séparer Emmett et vous** » fit-elle hésitante

« **Allons dans la cuisine** » lui dis-je en me levant

Je n'allais pas avoir une discussion avec cette femme devant mon fils. Je me servis un thé

« **Vous en voulez-un ?** » lui proposais-je

« **Volontiers, merci** » fit-elle

« **On pourrait se tutoyer ?** » me demanda-t-elle lorsque je lui servis sa tasse

« **Si tu veux** » dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon thé

« **Écoute Bella, j'aime vraiment Edward, c'est vrai au début je m'en suis servis pour récupérer Emmett mais finalement je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward** » avoua-t-elle

« **J'aime Emmett plus que tout au monde et je ne laisserais personne nous séparer** » lui fis-je savoir en la regardant dans les yeux afin qu'elle comprenne ma menace

« **J'ai bien compris à quel point Emmett et toi vous aimiez et je suis heureuse pour lui qu'il est enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter après ce qui s'est passer entre nous** » fit-elle en me souriant

« **J'aime Edward, comme beau-frère** » précisais-je « **… son bonheur compte autant que celui d'Emmett alors si vraiment il est heureux avec toi, j'en discuterais avec Emmett mais il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, Emmett à encore du mal à diriger ta trahison** » avouais-je

« **Merci Bella** » fit-elle

« **Ne me remercie pas tout de suite** » lui dis-je en partant de la cuisine afin d'aller chercher Ethan qui pleurait.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Actuellement, j'étais de nouveau dans le salon, attendant les résultats du fameux test. Ethan était à la sieste. Mes règles était prévu depuis 2 semaines déjà mais aucun signe d'elle. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas prévenue Emmett. Alors après le temps d'attente de trois minutes, je vis enfin le résultat : une barre. Négatif ! Je pleurai toute l'après-midi, déçu du résultat. Je décidais de ne pas en parler à Emmett afin qu'il ne soit pas déçu, lui aussi. Emmett fut malheureusement au courant, il retrouva le test dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler ?** » me demanda-t-il alors qu'on regardait un film sur le canapé, moi dans ses bras.

« **De ?** » lui demandais-je caressant son bras

« **Ton test de grossesse** » fit-il me serrant plus contre-lui

« **Comment ?** » lui demandais-je en me redressant

« **J'ai retrouvé le test dans la salle de bain** » fit-il « **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pensais être enceinte ?** » fit-il prenant mon visage dans ses mains

« **Je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçu** » avouais-je

« **Oui je suis déçu chérie parce que je rêve d'avoir un autre bébé avec toi mais je veux être au courant lorsque tu penses être enceinte d'accord ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **D'accord** » fis-je en l'embrassant « **Tu veux un autre bébé alors ?** » le questionnais-je

« **Si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui je le veux** » fit-il.

« **Je veux porter un autre de tes bébés** » lui dis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui

« **On essaie alors ?** » me dit-il en serrant mes fesses dans ses immenses mains

« **On essaie** » confirmais-je en l'embrassant

Ce soir-là, j'arrêtai ma pilule mais chaque mois j'eus mes règles. Alors que je désespérais de ne plus être enceinte, mes règles fut absente durant trois semaines alors je tentais le test de grossesse. Alors qu'Ethan fut dans son lit pour faire sa sieste, j'essayai un test. Après les trois minutes recommandées, je retournais le test afin de voir le résultat : deux barres. J'allais être encore maman ! Tellement heureuse, je cherchais un moment de l'annoncer à Emmett mais en regardant le calendrier je vis qu'on arrivait très vite à l'anniversaire d'Ethan, plus qu'une semaine. Ce fut la semaine la plus longue de toute ma vie, heureusement qu'Emmett était du matin ainsi je n'avais pas besoin de cacher mes vomissements.

Arriva très vite le jour de son anniversaire. Son père et moi, le réveillons en chanson. On partit chez mes parents en fin de matinée. Lorsqu'on arriva mes parents souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à leur petit-fils. On déjeuna ensemble. Alors qu'Emmett mit notre fils dans la piscine que mes parents avaient mis pour l'occasion vu la chaleur du week-end, mes beaux-parents arrivèrent avec mon beau-frère et Rosalie. Tous les bras chargés de cadeaux, comme toujours. Assise sur une chaise, dans le jardin, je me levais afin de les saluer.

« **Bonjour** » m'écriais-je heureuse de les revoir

« **Bonjour ma chérie** » fit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Bonjour Bella, où est mon petit-fils ?** » me salua Carlisle à la recherche d'Ethan

« **Bonjour Carlisle, il est dans la piscine avec son père** » lui signalais-je alors que j'allais embrasser Edward

« **Salut ma belle** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Salut chou'** »

« **Salut Rose** » dis-je en lui fessant la bise, finalement entre elle et moi tout aller très bien depuis la dernière fois.

« **Salut Bell's, j'aime beaucoup ta robe** » fit-elle

« **Oh merci** »

Je rejoignis tout le monde dans le jardin alors que j'étais partis chercher les boissons fraîches. Je servis la tablée et partis vers la piscine.

« **Tu viens dire bonjour à tes grands-parents et à parrain bébé** » l'informais-je à Ethan alors que son père essayait de le faire nager

« **Parrain est là ?** » fit-il heureux

« **Oui** » fit Edward en arrivant derrière moi

« **Parrain** » hurla Ethan en essayant de sortir de l'eau

Edward l'aida à sortir, je lui tendis une serviette afin de l'essuyer au maximum malgré la chaleur. Edward parti avec mon fils rejoindre les autres. Emmett sortit de la piscine. Il s'essuya le visage ainsi que les cheveux. Un appel au sexe ! Les hormones commençaient déjà ! Je m'avançais vers lui telle une prédatrice. Il me serra contre lui lorsque je le rejoignis.

« **Tu es à tomber dans cette robe** » fit-il embrassant mon front

« **Tu aimes ?** » me collais-je à lui

« **Oui, si tout le monde n'était pas là, je te kidnapperais pour te faire l'amour et avoir ce bébé** » fit-il en caressant mes hanches à travers ma robe bleu volante.

« **Programme alléchant mon amour mais notre bébé à deux ans aujourd'hui** » lui signalais-je en caressant son torse

« **Hey tous les deux, ne faites pas un deuxième Cullen dedans nous, s'il vous plaît !** » se fit entendre la grosse voix d'Edward.

Emmett fit un geste grossier à son frère alors qu'il m'embrassait. On rejoignit notre famille.

« **Emmett Cullen !** » le gronda Esmé

« **Pardon mam'** » fit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise autour de la table et me mettant sur ses genoux

« **Maman** » s'écria Ethan en courant vers moi

« **Oui mon bébé ?** » lui demandais-je en le rattrapant

« **C'est mon nannivasarie aujourd'hui** » dit-il

« **Non chéri, anni-ver-saire** » lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux, les mêmes que son père

« **Parrain** » s'écria-t-il en repartant vers son parrain.

L'après-midi se passa très bien, tout le monde se retrouva dans la piscine. Je mis un maillot de bain une pièce ce qu'Emmett remarqua de suite. Après une bonne heure de baignade avec mes hommes, je quittais la piscine afin d'aller préparer le dîner. J'avais préparé des lasagnes maison qu'Emmett raffoler accompagné d'une salade, en dessert j'avais préparé un gâteau écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Ethan ». Alors que je fis la salade tandis les lasagnes étaient dans le four. Les filles étaient assises autour de la table un verre de vin posées devant elles. J'entendis Edward et Ethan rirent. Et, puis je vis mon bébé arriver en courant dans la cuisine

« **Maman …. Parrain méchant** » ria-t-il en asseyent de se cacher derrière moi

« **Où es mon filleul ?** » fit son parrain en entrant à son tour dans ma cuisine cherchant après mon fils « **Avez-vous vus Ethan ?** » nous demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil

« **Non** » répondions nous en cœur alors que je sentais mon fils serrer ma jambe

« **Oh** » fit-il semblant déçu « **Dommage ! Je vais aller dormir** » fit-il en sortant de la cuisine riant.

« **Parrain** **! Moi là !** » s'écria Ethan à la poursuite de son parrain.

J'aimais les voir tous les deux s'amuser autant.

« **Un vrai gamin quand il est avec lui** » fit Rosalie en regardant Edward amoureusement

« **Oui, il sera un bon papa** » lui dis-je en lui fessant une petite tape sur l'épaule

« **Quoi ?** » s'écria Esmé « Je **vais être mamie ?** »

« **Heu... non** » fit Rosalie gêné alors que je m'étais stoppé dans mon fou rire

« **Oh** » fit-elle déçue

« **Enfin Esmé, on a déjà un magnifique petit-fils** » fit ma mère me regardant afin de me faire comprendre qu'elle était au courant

« **C'est vrai** » affirma-t-elle

On entendit la sonnette du four. Je sortis les plats de lasagnes avec l'aide de ma mère tandis qu'Esmé et Rosalie partirent prévenir tout le monde

« **Ais-je raison ?** » me demanda-t-elle alors que je mis les gants

« **Pour ? »**

« **Bella ! Tu es ma fille et de plus tu ne sais pas mentir, je suis même sûre qu'Emmett est au courant** » fit-elle

Je lui souris uniquement alors que je quittais la cuisine avec mon premier plat de lasagne. Tout le monde était déjà autour de la table sauf mes deux hommes. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux, Emmett le portait. Emmett passa à mes côtés et j'en profitais pour embrasser mon fils.

« **Et moi ?** » fit mon homme jaloux

« **Mon pauvre chéri** » fis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes

« **Jaloux** » dis-je en claquant ses fesses alors qu'il déposait Ethan sur sa chaise haute, en bout de table.

Je me mis en face d'Emmett. Il servit notre fils d'une petite part de lasagne ainsi qu'un peu de salade.

« **Aime pas, papa** » fit-il en poussant son assiette

« **Tu manges Ethan !** » fis Emmett en me servant

« **Mais aime pas moi !** » bouda-t-il en croisant ses bras

« **Mange juste tes lasagnes bébé** » lui dis-je en coupant ses lasagnes

« **Aime pas** » pleura-t-il

« **Ethan, mange !** » commença à s'énerver Emmett

« **Aller mon chéri, c'est les mêmes que mamie Esmé à fait la semaine dernière** » lui dis-je en prenant un morceau de lasagne afin de le faire manger

« **Non** » fit-il en refusant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour manger

Je regardais Emmett attendant qu'il réagisse.

« **Bon cela suffit Ethan tu vas manger les lasagnes de maman sinon tu n'auras pas tes cadeaux** » fit-il

« **Parrain** » appela-t-il en pleure

« **Emmett...** » commença Edward

« **Non ! C'est mon fils, tu me laisse m'en occuper !** » fit-il en regardant son frère

« **Parrain** » appela-t-il de nouveau

« **Désolé mon champion, parrain ne peut rien faire** » fit son père en tourna la chaise haute vers lui

« **Mamie** » essaya-t-il en regardant Esmé et ma mère

« **Emmett tu devrais...** » commença sa mère, elle aussi désespérerai devant son petit-fils

« **Maman s'il te plaît laisse-moi m'occuper de mon fils !** » s'énerva-t-il

« **Maman !** » s'écria Ethan se tourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges

Je me levais afin de prendre mon fils dans mes bras. J'entendis Emmett souffler. Il mit ses bras autour de mon cou afin de me serrer. Je lui caressais son dos afin de le calmer. Emmett se mit à manger toute en me fixant. Ethan se calma enfin alors je tentais une nouvelle fois de le faire manger.

« **Tu manges les lasagnes de maman, chéri ?** » lui dis-je en prenant un morceau de mon plat

« **Aime pas maman** » fit-il en me regardant

« **Il faut que tu manges bébé** » soufflais-je

« **Aime pas ça** » fit-il en se remettant à pleurer

« **Est-ce que tu veux manger des frites ?** » lui demandais-je après un bon moment

« **Oui** » fit-il heureux

« **Non** » s'écria Emmett alors que je me levais, notre fils dans les bras « **tu restes assise Bella ! Il va manger les lasagnes où rien d'autres** » fit-il en regardant son fils

« **Emmett...** » commençais-je afin de le calmer

« **S'il te plaît Bella** » me coupa-t-il voulant montrer son autorité parentale.

Finalement, Ethan partit au lit sans manger. Emmett revient dans le jardin dont le silence était pesant. Je pleurais de voir mon fils dans cet état. Même de mon ancienne chambre, on pouvait entendre Ethan hurler après moi.

« **Maman... Maman** » entendis-je mon fils hurlait en pleure

Je me levais afin d'aller préparer des frites à mon fils

« **Bella...** » commença Emmett en se levant

« **Non Emmett !** » m'écriais-je en pleure « Je **ne vais pas laisser mon bébé hurler et le laisser mourir de faim** » fis-je en partant vers la cuisine vite rejoins par ma mère et Esmé

« **Mon pauvre chéri** » fis ma mère en parlant d'Ethan qui hurlait toujours

« **Je vais lui faire son dîner Bella, tu devrais aller le calmer** » fis Esmé

« **Merci** » dis-je en partant vers ma chambre, à l'étage.

Je vis mon fils debout dans son lit de bébé, le visage rouge.

« Chut **mon bébé maman est là**! » fis-je en le prenant dans ses bras

« **Mamie te prépare tes frites** » le berçais-je assise sur mon lit

« **Entrer** » fis-je lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte après une vingtaine de minutes plus tard

« **J'ai le repas** » fis Esmé

« **Merci mais il n'en aura pas besoin maintenant** » lui fis-je savoir alors que je pouvais sentir mon fils endormi dans mes bras.

« **Il dort ?** » comprit-elle

« **Oui** » affirmais-je en me levant afin de le remettre dans son lit mais à peine fit-il reposé qu'il se réveilla en pleure

« **C'est fini mon bébé ! Maman est là ! Chut** » le berçais-je

« **Tu devrais descendre manger** » fis Esmé en caressant le dos de son petit-fils

« **Oui** » dis-je en la suivant afin de rejoindre le jardin

Emmett n'était pas là lorsqu'on arriva. Je repris ma place. Maman me fit réchauffer mon plat. Je le mangeais tranquillement alors que j'avais toujours Ethan dans mes bras, endormi.

« **Où est Emmett ?** » demandais-je

« **Parti** » le répondis Edward simplement

J'avais l'impression que tous les anniversaires de mon bébé aller se passer comme ça à chaque fois. Je laissais ma mère débarrasser la table avec l'aide d'Esmé et de Rosalie. Mon père discuta avec Carlisle. Edward quant à lui était parti à la recherche de son frère. Edward finit par revenir avec Emmett, au bout d'une demi-heure. Emmett avait ses yeux rouges. Alors que j'étais toujours assise sur ma chaise berçant mon bébé endormi dans mes bras, Emmett s'avança vers moi. Il se mit à genoux devant nous. Il caressa, timidement, la tête de notre fils.

« Excuse **-moi mon bébé** » fit-il à Ethan

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?** » murmurais-je

« **J'ai trop bu** » avoua-t-il

« **Tu allais laisser ton fils, notre fils, mourir de faim !** »

« **Je sais ! Je suis affreusement désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal** » pleura-t-il

« **Chut !** » fis-je en mettant sa tête sur ma cuisse libre afin de caresser ses cheveux

« **Donne-moi Ethan, je vais aller le coucher** » fit Rosalie

« **Merci** » la remerciais-je en lui laissant mon bébé afin de m'occuper d'Emmett

« **Viens** » lui dis-je en rejoignant notre chambre.

Rosalie avait mis Ethan en pyjama avant de le coucher dans son lit. Emmett se mit en caleçon et moi je mis un de ses tee-shirt qui me servi de pyjama. J'embrassais Ethan avant de rejoindre Emmett. Emmett se colla à moi dès que je fus allongé dans le lit. Il caressa ma cuisse.

« Je **ne veux plus que tu boives. Je ne veux plus que tu sois aussi méchant que tu l'as été aujourd'hui avec notre fils** » lui demandais-je

« **Je te le promet mon amour** » fit-il

Ethan se réveilla dans la nuit afin de manger un biscuit. Emmett s'était levé afin de s'en occuper, me laissant dormir. Le lendemain, l'histoire fut oubliée autant par Ethan que par le reste de la famille. Cependant, je vis au regard de mon père et de Carlisle qu'ils auraient une discussion avec lui. Le dimanche soir, on se promit tous de se voir le week-end prochain chez Esmé. Le soir même, après une bonne partie de la soirée dans les bouchons, on mit Ethan au lit dès qu'on passa la porte de l'appartement. Enfin, je pris ma douche tranquillement. Je mis ma crème à la vanille. Je sortis, uniquement vêtu de mon peignoir, afin de rejoindre mon homme allongé sur notre lit.

« **Tu ne dors pas ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Non** » fit-il en me voyant enlever mon peignoir.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il puisse voir le léger gonflement de mon ventre. Emmett sortit de notre lit et s'avança vers moi, il me porta afin de m'allonger sur notre lit. Il caressa mon corps de ses mains avant de s'arrêter sur le gonflement de mon ventre. Il connaissait mon corps par cœur.

« **Beauté...** » commença-t-il en me regardant les yeux humides alors qu'il caressait mon ventre

« **Tu vas être papa** » confirmais-je en caressant son visage

Emmett pleura en me serrant contre lui. Il me fit l'amour trois fois cette nuit-là. Cependant, il dut vite m'abandonner pour une urgence. Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, Emmett réussit à m'avoir un rendez-vous avec un de ses collèges pour ma première échographie. Emmett avait pris une matinée afin d'être présent. Le médecin confirma ma grossesse. Le plus difficile fut d'annoncer à Ethan qui aller avoir un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur. Il pleura refusant d'avoir un nouveau bébé dans la maison. Il ne me parla pas durant la semaine et au moment d'arriver chez mes beaux-parents, il se réfugia en pleure dans les bras de sa grand-mère, qui elle était perdu. Emmett, lui dit qu'il fessait une crise de jalousie depuis le début de la semaine. Esmé poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi parler son fils. Malgré cet épisode, tout le monde fut heureux pour nous. Ethan ne quitta jamais les bras de son grand-père, durant le week-end. Emmett profita de l'absence de notre fils pour me faire l'amour le samedi soir. Finalement, plus les mois passés et plus Ethan se fit une idée d'avoir un nouveau bébé dans la maison. Puis, arriva vite mon 3ème mois, Emmett et moi connaissions le sexe de notre bébé mais comme pour Ethan nous voulions le garder secret jusqu'à sa naissance. Au 5ème mois, Emmett et moi décidions qu'il était temps de trouver une maison afin d'accueillir notre futur enfant. Nous en avions visités des centaines autour de Seattle mais aucun convent à nos attentes. On passa le week-end de septembre chez mes parents, pour l'anniversaire de mon père. Alors qu'on était au déjeuner, Emmett reçu un coup de téléphone. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas Jasper qui l'appelait pour une urgence.

« **Bella prend ton manteau** » me dit-il alors qu'il coupait sa communication

« **Pour ?** » me renseignais-je

« **Fait-le** » dit-il en me poussant vers les escaliers afin que j'aille chercher mon manteau dans ma chambre, où notre fils dormait.

Emmett prit la route de Forks. Nous avions laissé Ethan dormir sous la surveillance de ses grands-parents. Emmett se gara devant une jolie maison, pas très éloigné des chez nos parents.

« **L'agent immobilier nous propose de visiter cette maison** » fit-il en me souriant alors que je le questionnais du regard

« **Mais tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'éloigner de Seattle pour ton travail** » demandais-je perdu

« **Chérie** » commença-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains « **… si cette maison te plaît comme je l'espère alors je demanderais une mutation à l'hôpital de Forks et comme ça on sera proche de notre famille** » termina-t-il

« **Tu ferais ça ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Beauté** » m'embrassa-t-il

« **Allons visiter** » lui souriais-je heureuse.

Emmett m'aida à sortir de la voiture afin de rejoindre l'agent immobilier. La maison était clôturée se qui me rassura. Une fois dans l'allée, qui était bétonné, on vit notre agent immobilier attendre devant le garage.

« **Monsieur et Madame Cullen** » fit-il en nous saluant

Depuis le début, il nous appeler Monsieur et Madame Cullen pourtant Emmett lui avait bien précisé que nous n'étions pas mariés et ceux à plusieurs reprises durant nos collaborations mais finalement on le laissa nous saluer comme si on était marié.

« **Monsieur Black** » fit Emmett

« **Êtes-vous prêt à visiter ?** » nous demanda-t-il

« **Oui** » souriais-je

« **C'est parti** » fit-il « **Commençons par l'extérieur : le garage qui fait 21,50m²** »

Le garage était juste grand, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée du garage se trouvé à droite la porte d'entrée de la maison.

« **Nous allons commencer par visiter la maison puis on reviendra par le garage** » fit Jacob, l'agent immobilier

« **On vous suit** » fit mon homme alors qu'il mettait sa main sur le bas de mon dos afin de suivre Jacob

Lorsqu'on entra dans la maison, on trouva à droite les escaliers menant à l'étage. A gauche, on y vit trois portes.

« **La porte qui mène au garage** » nous dit Jacob en ouvrant la première porte située à gauche « **un toilette** **qui est séparé de la salle de bain** » fit-il en ouvrant la porte en face « **et enfin une première chambre avec salle de bain privé** » termina-t-il

« **Cette chambre fait 13,05m² assez pour y installer la chambre parentale** » fit-il

Juste en face des escaliers, on vit un dressing intégré.

« **La pièce à vivre qui fait 40,04 m²** » nous fit Jacob

La pièce formait un genre de L. La cuisine, était situé dans le fond, elle était ouverte sur la grande salle à manger. Mon rêve ! L'évier était placé sous la fenêtre qui montrer le magnifique jardin. J'ouvris la porte, situé à gauche de l'évier, afin de me diriger vers le cellier. Je rejoignis Emmett dans le salon, qui était situé devant une immense baie vitrée.

« **Voici la terrasse qui fait tout le long du rez-de-chaussée** » nous fit Jacob en couvrant la baie vitrée

« **Magnifique** » soufflais-je en voyant la terrasse qui était en bois

« **Une jolie piscine de 20m²** » continua Jacob

« **Allons visiter l'étage, si vous le voulez bien** » nous demanda-t-il après quelques minutes alors qu'Emmett et moi visitions le magnifique jardin.

« **Bien sur** » fit Emmett m'amenant vers la maison

On retraversa le salon/salle à manger afin de rejoindre les escaliers.

« **L'étage comprend 4 chambres, un dressing, un WC et une salle de bain** » nous renseigna Jacob alors qu'on montait les escaliers.

Lorsqu'on arriva en haut, on vit d'abord les 4 portes qui, je pense, mener aux chambres.

« **Voici la première chambre** » fit-il en ouvrant la porte en face des escaliers

« **La chambre fait 10m² et le couloir fait 17,25m²** » nous renseigna-t-il

« **Elle est très jolie** » dis-je en tournant dans la chambre avant d'aller voir à la fenêtre

« **En effet, elle ferait une jolie pouponnière** » confirma Jacob

On ressortit de la pièce afin de revenir dans le couloir. Jacob ouvrit la porte située à droite, lorsqu'on monta les escaliers.

« **Encore une chambre, celle-ci fait 13m² et la deuxième fait 11,77 m²** » fit-il en nous montrant la deuxième chambre collée à la première

« **En face, vous avez un toilette** » fit-il en couvrant la porte située de l'autre côté des escaliers « **Le dressing qui mesure 6,55m²** »

« **Magnifique** » m'écriais-je heureuse d'avoir enfin un dressing

« **Voici la salle de bain de l'étage** » continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte située à gauche de celle du dressing

« **Et voilà la dernière chambre de la maison qui mesure 17,65m²** » termina-t-il la visite de l'étage

Après une dizaine de minutes, on rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. Alors que j'étais sur la terrasse imaginant déjà Ethan jouer avec son petit-frère. Je sentis deux bras me serrer contre un torse.

« **Tu as étais silencieux pendant toute la visite** » lui fis-je remarquer

« **C'est parce que j'étais concentré sur ton magnifique visage s'extasiant devant chaque pièce** » fit-il caressant mon ventre rebondi

« **Hey** » m'écriais-je faussement tout en tapotant son bras de ma main

« **L'aimes-tu ?** » me questionna-t-il après avoir calmé son rire

« **C'est exactement ce dont je rêvais** » lui avouais-je en me retournant afin d'être face à lui

« **Je fais une proposition ?** » conclut-il en souriant

« **Est-ce que toi tu l'aimes ?** »

« **Elle est tout ce que je voulais pour toi et les enfants** » fit-il caressant mon dos

« **Quelle est son prix ?** » me renseignais-je

Même si le travail d'Emmett nous permettais de faire un apport personnel sur la maison, je ne voulais pas qu'elle dépasse le budget qu'on avait fixé.

« **Elle est au-dessus du budget qu'on avait défini** » avoua-t-il

« **Alors continuons nos recherches** » dis-je déçu en me séparant de lui

« **Hey Chérie, on peut acheter cette maison** » fit-il me reprenant dans ses bras

« **En es-tu sûre ?** »

« **A cent pour cent** » fit-il sérieux

Finalement, Emmett proposa une somme pour la maison. On repartit ensuite chez mes parents. On les trouva tous dans le salon.

« **Papa ! Maman !** » s'exclama Ethan en nous voyant entrer.

Le reste du week-end se passa bien. Le mercredi suivant, Emmett reçu un coup de fil de l'agent immobilier qui nous annoncés que notre demande était acceptée. On déménagea deux mois plus tard, avec l'aide de toute la famille. Emmett m'empêcha d'aider.

« **Mais Emmett c'est ma maison, je veux aider** » fis-je en pleure

« **Je sais ma puce mais tu es enceinte et avec tout ce qui est arrivé avec le déménagement, je préfère que tu restes dans le salon** » fit-il essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces

« **Est-ce que je peux juste déballer les cartons avec Rose ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Oui** » céda-t-il

Alors on fit le premier voyage ensemble. Rosalie qui avait annoncé être enceinte trois mois avant fut elle aussi autorisée à défaire les cartons, uniquement, sous l'ordre d'Edward. Rose m'avoua qu'elle était déjà tombée enceinte avec Emmett mais qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche à quatre mois. Esmé fut heureuse lorsqu'elle sut qu'Edward et Rosalie allaient avoir un bébé. Finalement, le déménagement se passa très bien malgré les crises de pleurs d'Ethan quand son père l'empêcha de venir avec lui. L'appartement fut vendu une semaine avant. Les deux mois qui restèrent avant la naissance de notre enfant passa extrêmement vite entre ranger la maison et s'occuper d'Ethan. J'avais, avec l'aide de ma mère et d'Esmé, préparé la pouponnière, qu'on avait placé juste en face des escaliers. Ethan avait la chambre située à gauche et nous la plus grande de l'étage. Ainsi, les deux dernières chambres qui restés étaient des chambres d'amis. Alors que j'étais enceinte de 9 mois, on aida Edward et Rosalie a emménager dans leurs appartements, situé près de chez nous. Leurs appartements avaient trois chambres, un jolie salon/salle à manger, une jolie cuisine ainsi qu'un balcon. Alors que j'aidais Ethan à emballer les DVD de son parrain, je sentis une douleur au ventre puis un liquide couler le long de mes jambes.

« **Chéri** » soufflais-je afin de ne pas faire paniquer Ethan « va **chercher papa s'il te plaît** » terminais-je alors que je sentis une contraction

« **PAPA !** » hurla Ethan, en pleure, dans le couloir de chez ses grands-parents

« **Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?** » entendis-je son père demander en montant les escaliers

« **Maman** » pleura Ethan

« **Chut ! Calme-toi !** » fit Emmett en rentrant dans la chambre de son frère.

« **Bella** » s'écria-t-il en posant notre fils à terre

« **Je suis désolé** » pleurais-je

« **Chut Beauté, on va aller à la maternité** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'on arriva en bas, Ethan courut dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

« **Je suis désolé** » pleurais-je en regardant Edward alors qu'Emmett me mit dans la voiture

« **Arrête Bella, tu vas avoir ton bébé c'est super ! On va survivre on déménagement sans vous, ne t'inquiète pas** » fit-il en enlevant mes cheveux de mon visage

On arriva vite à la maternité, je fus prise en charge par Leah, ma sage-femme. Je mis au monde notre second fils à 22h59. Il pesa 2k800 et mesura 50cm. Emmett sortit afin de prévenir nos familles. Emmett revient dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard, toujours au téléphone.

« **Je te passe maman** » fit-il en me tendant son portable

« **Allô ?** »

« **Maman** » pleura mon bébé

« **Hey mon trésor ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?** »

« **Tu m'aimes plus** » fit-il

« **Mon bébé** » murmurais-je « Ce **n'est pas parce que maman et papa ont un nouveau bébé** **qu'on t'aime plus. Maman et papa t'aiment très très très très fort** » le calmais-je

« **C'est vrai ?** » sanglota-t-il

« **Oui trésor** » confirmais-je « **Arrête de pleurer mon ange, tu veux que papa vienne te coucher ?** »

« **Oui** » fit-il

« **Papa va venir te coucher** » confirmais-je alors qu'Emmett embrassait notre fils « **Est-ce que tu es avec mamie Esmé ?** » questionnais-je

« **Avec tatie Rose** » fit-il

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ethan confirma l'arrivée de son père.

« **Fais un gros dodo mon trésor, maman t'aime fort** » dis-je avant de raccrocher

« **Je t'aime maman** » fit-il

Le lendemain, Emmett entra dans la chambre avec notre aîné. Ethan hésita à rencontrer son frère mais Emmett réussit. Ethan prit place dans mes bras afin que son père dépose son petit-frère dans ses petits bras. Je soutenais mon nouveau-né par dessous, au cas où. Emmett nous pris en photo, plusieurs fois.

« **Comment il s'appelle maman ?** » demanda Ethan

« **Wyatt Ethan Charlie Carlisle Cullen** » fis-je en caressant la tête de Wyatt

« **Oh c'est beaucoup** » bouda-t-il

« **Oui mais tu peux juste l'appeler Wyatt** » fis son père

« **D'accord** » accepta-t-il

L'après-midi, je reçu la visite de notre famille. Ils furent tous heureux devant Wyatt. Alors que notre famille fut partie avec Ethan, on frappa à ma porte.

« **Oui ?** » fit Emmett alors qu'il déposait Wyatt dans mes bras

« **Bonjour** » fit la voix de Jasper, son ancien supérieur

« **Hey Jasper !** » s'écria mon homme en allant le saluer

« **Comment vas-tu Bella ?** » me demanda Jasper

« **Bien merci** » lui souriais-je

Malgré le départ d'Emmett pour l'hôpital de Forks Jasper continuer à prendre des nouvelles d'Emmett et de notre famille. D'ailleurs, il était devenu un membre de la famille.

« **Tu veux rencontrer ton filleul ?** » lui proposa Emmett

« **Mon... filleul ?** » demanda Jasper perdu

« **Oui, vient faire la rencontre de ton filleul, parrain** » confirmais-je en montrant notre nouveau fils

« **Merci** » chuchota-t-il en prenant son filleul dans ses bras.

Les premiers pas d'une famille à quatre futs difficiles. Ethan réclama beaucoup d'intention, de même que Wyatt. Emmett m'aida beaucoup plus qu'à la naissance d'Ethan et je l'en remercie. Quatre mois plus tard, alors qu'Emmett et moi étions tranquillement dans notre salon, le téléphone sonna. Emmett se leva vite afin que la sonnerie ne réveille les enfants, vu l'heure tardive.

« **Allô ?** » fit-il

« **Sérieux ? Félicitation frérot !** » s'exclama Emmett heureux

« **Chut** » soufflais-je

« **Les enfants dorment alors je préfère venir demain avec Bella** » fit-il

« **Pas de soucis, à demain** » fit-il en raccrochant

« **Rosalie a eu son bébé ?** » confirmais-je

« **Oui, une petite fille, Jade Esmé Cullen** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras afin de me faire tourner

On fut coupé par les pleures de Wyatt qui réclama son biberon. Je montai vite afin qu'il ne réveille pas son frère, qui eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, on rendit visite à Rosalie. Alors qu'Emmett sortit le landau de Wyatt, je fis sortir Ethan de son siège auto.

« **On va où maman ?** » demanda Ethan alors que je lui mis son gilet

« **On va aller voir tatie Rose et son bébé** » fis-je en fermant son gilet

« **Tu seras sage, n'est-ce pas ?** » lui demanda son père alors qu'il attachait le landau sur la poussette

« **Oui** » fit Ethan en prenant ma main

« **Bien parce que tu te souviens de la fois dernière ?** » demanda son père en se mettant devant lui

« **Oui** » répond-t-il en baisant sa tête

« **J'espère** » fit son père en le prenant par la main alors que je pris la poussette

Ethan avait été puni hier. Il avait cassé un magnifique vase de ma mère alors qu'on avait été invité pour le dîner. Emmett avait hurlé et l'avais mis au lit sans dîner. Toute en ramassant les bouts de verre j'avais laissé place aux larmes. On arriva vite devant la chambre de Rosalie. Emmett frappa avant d'y entrer. Je le suivis de près avec la poussette. On resta avec Rosalie jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward. J'avais dû sortir avec Ethan afin de le calmer, il avait fait une crise de l'armes en voyant son père portait sa filleule. Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Emmett était en colère contre Ethan, je pouvais le deviner rien qu'à sa position. Il gara la voiture dans le garage. C'est toujours avec le silence qu'on sortit les enfants de la voiture. Je mis Wyatt dans son transat, posé sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, afin de lui donner son petit pot tandis qu'Emmett était parti courir, afin de se calmer. Ethan jouait tranquillement dans le salon. Emmett rentra une heure après alors que je préparais le dîner. Il m'embrassa et partit prendre sa douche. Il revient vingt minutes plus tard alors que j'amenais les plats sur la table.

« **Ethan, à table** » lui dis-je

« **Attend maman** » s'écria-t-il en jouant

« **Ethan vient manger** » fit Emmett

« **J'arrive** » bouda-t-il en venant à table

Après le dîner je fis prendre le bain à Ethan tandis qu'Emmett donna le biberon à Wyatt. Je mis Ethan au lit.

« **Bonne nuit mon trésor** » l'embrassais-je sur le front

« **Je t'aime maman** » fit-il en s'endormant

Toute en souriant, je sortis de la chambre afin de rejoindre mes deux hommes en bas. Emmett était allongé sur le canapé d'ange, Wyatt sur son torse.

« **Il dort ?** » me demanda Emmett

« **Oui, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui lire une histoire** » dis-je en levant sa tête afin de m'asseoir

« **Il faut qu'il arrête** » fit-il après un moment

« **De ?** » dis-je en caressant son cuir chevelu

« **De faire des crises de jalousie** »

« **Emmett, ton fils est perdu ! Il a été tout seul avec nous, avec ses grands-parents ! Et maintenant il doit partager son parrain, ses grands-parents et ses parents avec de nouveaux bébés** » lui dis-je

« **Je sais mais je ne continuerais pas à rester calme s'il continue** » fit-il

« **Je sais** » avouais-je

Finalement, Ethan arrêta d'être jaloux de son frère et de sa cousine. Le temps passe très vite au point qu'on arriva vite au 1 an de Wyatt. On invita tout le monde à la maison, le samedi soir. Alors, que j'étais dans la cuisine à préparer le dîner, comme le temps était magnifique, je préparais des brochettes. Emmett s'occupa de nettoyer le salon de jardin tandis que les garçons fessaient une sieste. Vers, 16h la sonnette retentit. Je fis entrer mes parents.

« **Bonjour ma chérie** » fit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Salut maman** » fis-je en la serrant

« **Bonjour ma puce, où sont mes garçons ?** » demanda mon père après m'avoir embrassé la joue

« **Ils sont dans la piscine avec leurs père** » dis-je en les amenant vers la terrasse

« **Papy Charlie ! Mamie Renée** » s'écria Ethan dans la piscine avec ses brassards

Emmett qui tenait Wyatt dans ses bras aida Ethan à sortir de la piscine afin qu'il vienne dire bonjour à ses grands-parents. Ethan courra dans les bras de mon père.

« **Papy aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Wyatt** » fit-il

« **Je sais Ethan** » dit mon père en caressant ses cheveux

Emmett nous rejoignis vite.

« **Bonjour** » dit-il en serrant la main de mon père et fis la bise à ma mère.

« **Mam** » fit Wyatt en me tentant les bras.

« **Après mon chéri maman est occupée** » dis-je

« **Que voulez-vous boire ?** » demandais-je ensuite alors qu'Emmett pris place autour de la table, Wyatt sur ses genoux

Alors que je déposais les boisons froides sur la table, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Emmett me donna Wyatt afin d'aller ouvrir. Je m'assis à côté de ma mère, qui avait Ethan sur ses genoux. Emmett revient accompagné d'Edward et Rosalie.

« **Parrain** » s'écria Ethan en sautant des genoux de sa grand-mère

« **Salut mon grand** » fit Edward en rattrapant Ethan

Je leurs fit la bise puis je leurs servit une boisson. Esmé et Carlisle arriva vers 17h suivis de près par Jasper et sa petite-amie Alice.

« **Bonjour tout le monde** » fit Jasper en entrant sur la terrasse

« **Tonton Jasper** » s'écria Ethan

« **Salut crapaud** » fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras

« **Moi suis pas un crapaud, hein maman ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Bien sûr mon chéri** » fis-je en saluant Jasper

« **Bella, je te présente ma petite-amie Alice, elle est professeur** » fit-il gêné

« **Enchanté de te rencontrer Alice, vient t'asseoir avec nous** » fis-je en la poussant vers la table

Alice fut tout d'abord gênée et puis elle commença à se lâcher. C'était une femme formidable. Wyatt passa de bras en bras toute la soirée. Emmett avec l'aide des hommes s'occupa du barbecue tandis que nous les femmes bavardaient autour d'un verre, les matant. Jasper avait Wyatt dans ses bras. J'avais, quant à moi, la petite Jade sur mes genoux. Ethan jouait avec son parrain et Carlisle. On passa très vite à table. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et dans la rigolade. Wyatt fit une crise de larmes alors qu'il était dans les bras de son père.

« **Il doit être fatigué, il a beaucoup joué aujourd'hui** » dis-je en caressant le dos de Wyatt

« **Je vais aller le coucher** » fit Emmett en se levant

« **Change sa couche avant, s'il te plaît** » lui demandais-je

Ethan suivit son père, voulant savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Un vrai curieux ! Emmett revient avec Wyatt dans ses bras alors qu'il tenait la main d'Ethan. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs pyjamas sous leurs gilets noirs.

« **Tu ne l'a pas mis au lit ?** » lui demandais-je confuse alors que je mis le gâteau sur la table

« **Non** » me sourit Emmett

Je repris ma place à côté d'Emmett, il me tendit Wyatt tandis qu'il coupa le gâteau alors qu'on chantait toute la fameuse chanson d'anniversaire. On mangea le gâteau.

« **Délicieux Bella** » me fit Alice

« **Merci** » rougissais-je

Alors qu'on discutait tous ensemble. Rosalie avait sa fille, endormie, dans ses bras. Moi, j'avais Wyatt qui jouait avec une cuillère en plastique. Ethan était sur les genoux de son père pendant que celui-ci le câliner.

« **J'ai une annonce à faire** » fit Emmett en se levant mettant Ethan sur ses pieds

« **A bon ?** » lui demandais-je confuse

« **Beauté, est-ce que tu veux bien te lever ?** » fit-il en prenant Wyatt dans ses bras

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda pendant ce temps je vis qu'il tourna Ethan vers lui afin d'enlever son gilet, il fit de même avec Wyatt.

« **Es-tu prête ?** » me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut finit

« O **ui** » répondis-je hésitante

Il retourna nos garçons.

« **Oh mon dieu !** » entendis-je

« **Emmett** » pleurais-je lorsque je vis mes bébés portait chacun un pyjama écrit « _Maman veux-tu..._ » sur celui d'Ethan « _… épouser papa ?_ » sur celui de Wyatt

« **Bella voilà presque 6 ans que nous sommes ensembles, tu m'as donné deux magnifiques fils et parce que je t'aime un fou ! Je te demande ta main là dans notre sublime maison avec la présence de notre famille alors Bella veux-tu devenir Madame Emmett Cullen ?** » me demanda-t-il à genoux devant moi alors que je pleurais toujours

« **Oui...Oui je veux devenir ta femme...** » murmurais-je à son oreille alors que je venais de lui sauter dessus.

« **Je t'aime** » s'écria-t-il en me fessant tourner

« **Papa** » entendit-on Ethan

« **Félicitation** » hurlèrent notre famille lorsqu'on se sépara

Le reste de la soirée fut superbe. Emmett m'aida à tout ranger lorsque tout le monde repartit. On mit les garçons au lit. Emmett me fit l'amour. Et puis les mois passèrent et on prépara notre mariage. Nous choisîmes notre date de rencontre. Et puis arriva vite le jour J. Emmett avait dormi chez ses parents avec nos garçons. J'étais actuellement dans le salon de mes parents en train de me faire coiffé, par Alice et maquillais par Rose. Ma robe était d'un blanc cassé qui se veut moulante avec des manches longues au bout en dentelle, surmontée de petits boutons perlés qui se rappellent à plusieurs endroits de la robe. Le dos était dénudé afin de laisser place à ces petites perles le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je mis également un voile surmonté d'une magnifique barrette, le voile venant suivre la longue traîne de ma robe. Alice m'avait payé des chaussures de princesse blanche surmontées de brillants, magnifique ! Alors qu'on entendit Emmett frapper à la porte de chez mes parents avant d'y entrer suivit de nos deux garçons qui portaient un jolie costume gris clair. Emmett était à croquer dans son magnifique trois pièces de couleur noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

« **Tu es magnifique** » fit-il en s'avançant vers moi

« **Toi aussi** » murmurais-je

Après ce petit moment de tendresse, on prit tous la direction de la mairie de Forks. Emmett et moi n'étant pas très religieux nous avons décidés de ne pas faire de cérémonie religieuse, de plus, il y avait juste notre famille. Après avoir prononcé le fameux « **Oui** » qui nous liés pour la vie, on partit chez nous, où avait lieu la réception. La soirée fut excellente, tout le monde s'amusa. Emmett me serra dans ses bras, toute la soirée. Nous avions décidé de ne pas partir en lune de miel, ne voulant pas laisser nos garçons seuls aussi longtemps. Et puis les années passèrent, on fêta les 5 ans d'Ethan et les 3 ans de Wyatt. Rosalie et Edward se marier deux ans après nous, ils avaient du vivre beaucoup de bas. Ils avaient perdu leurs seconds enfants à la naissance, Rosalie fit une dépression. Quant à Jasper et Alice, leur histoire n'avait malheureusement pas survécu. Alors, lorsqu'au moment d'annoncer ma grossesse, je paniquai. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à Rosalie et Edward. Mais, finalement Rosalie fut heureuse pour nous. Et puis 9 mois plus tard, je mis au monde notre princesse : Emma Rosalie Cullen. Elle mesura 46 cm pour 1k560, elle fut placée en couveuse.

RETOUR A LA VIE NORMALE

« **Je t'avais demandée de ne pas les énerver** » dis-je en rentrant dans notre chambre

« **Désolé** » fit-il en me souriant alors qu'il était allongé sur notre lit

« **La prochaine fois tu y vas** » dis-je en prenant place dans ses bras

« **Comme tu veux** » fit-il en se mettant sur moi

« **Chéri...** » commençais-je

« **Je sais** » souffla-t-il en se remettant à sa place

Emmett les avaient énervés et ils ont eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors que je dormais dans les bras de mon époux, je le sentis se lever.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » demandais-je en chuchotant

« **Désolé je t'ai réveillé mon amour** » fit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

« **Non** » mentis-je

« **Je dois aller au travail** » fit-il en se levant après m'avoir embrassé le front

« **Fait attention à toi** » dis-je en me rendormant.

Je fus réveillais par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe.

« **Allô ?** » répondis-je en me redressant

« **Madame Cullen ?** » fit une voix féminine

« **Oui, moi-même** » confirmais-je

« **Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela au téléphone mais Monsieur Cullen vient d'être admis en urgence dans notre établissement** » fit-elle

« **Comm... Comme...Comment va-t-il ?** » Pleurais-je

« **Il est actuellement au bloc opératoire** » fit-elle

« **J'arrive** » coupais-je la conversation

Je me levais précipitamment du lit, qu'il avait occupé quelques heures plus tôt. Je mis vite fait un survêtement avant de téléphoner à ma mère

« **Maman** » pleurais-je alors qu'elle répondait au téléphone

« **Bella ? Ma chérie que se passe-t-il ?** » paniqua-t-elle

« **C'est Emmett, il est à l'hôpital** » pleurais-je

« **Chérie, Emmett travail** » fit-elle

« **Non maman ! Il a eu un accident** » sanglotais-je

« **Oh mon dieu ma puce, j'arrive toute suite** » fit-elle en raccrochant

Ma mère arriva dix minutes plus tard, en pyjama, de même que mon père.

« **Emma doit prendre son biberon d'ici une demi-heure** » leur annonçais-je

« **Sa va aller ma puce, va à l'hôpital** » fit-elle

« **Merci** » dis-je en prenant les clés de ma BMW qu'Emmett m'avait payé

J'arrivais vite sur le parking de l'hôpital de Forks. Je courus jusqu'à l'accueil

« **Bonjour, j'ai reçu un coup de fil m'annonçant que mon mari était ici** » fis-je

« **Quel est son nom ?** » demanda-t-elle

« **Cullen, Emmett Cullen** » m'impatientais-je

« **Il est encore au bloc** » fit-elle

« **Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Il a eu un accident de voiture. Un conducteur alcoolisé qui n'a pas fait le feu** » fit-elle

« **Merci** » dis-je en partant vers la salle d'attente.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attendais mais je vis arriver Esmé suivit par Edward.

« **Bella** » s'écria ma belle-mère en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » me demanda Edward

« **La femme de l'accueil m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture** » pleurais-je

« **Où sont les enfants ?** » me demanda Edward

« **Mes parents sont à la maison** » dis-je

« **Je vais prévenir Rose** » fit-il en sortant téléphoner à sa femme

On attendit longtemps encore avant d'avoir la visite du docteur

« **Madame Cullen ?** » nous demanda un docteur en entrant dans la salle

« **C'est moi** » m'écriais-je en me levant

« **Il va bien...** » commença-t-il

« **Merci mon dieu !** » m'écriais-je en pleure de même qu'Esmé

« **… cependant il aura des séquelles** » termina-t-il

« **C'est-à-dire ?** » paniquais-je alors qu'Esmé serra ma main

« **Pouvons-nous avoir une discussion en privé ?** » me demanda-t-il me montrant Esmé

« **C'est sa mère, vous pouvez parler devant elle** » fis-je

« **Bien, Monsieur Cullen ne pourra plus marcher** » avoua-t-il franc

« **Pardon ?** » s'écria ma belle-mère alors que je restais choqué

« **Il pourra remarcher avec du temps et de l'exercice** » fit-il

« **Et pour son métier ?** » le questionnais-je

« **Vu la situation, il devrait arrêter sa profession de médecin** » fit-il

« **Non** » pleurais-je

Je m'effondrai dans les bras d'Esmé. Je fus autorisée à le voir lorsqu'il fut réveillé. Je le vis sur son lit branché à un tas d'appareil. Il me regarda lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

« **Hey ma beauté** » murmura-t-il

« **Oh mon dieu, mon amour** » fis-je en courant vers lui

« **Je vais bien, arrête de pleurer** » fit-il caressant ma main

« **Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital** » m'énervais-je

« **Je suis vivant** » fit-il

« **Encore heureux ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi** » pleurais-je en mettant ma tête sur son torse

« **Calme-toi mon amour** » fit-il en caressant mon dos

Après une demi-heure, je sortis de la chambre afin de laisser ma place à Esmé. Elle y ressortit vite me disant qu'il me réclamait. Elle me dit qu'elle allait passer voir les enfants et aider ma mère. Je passais le reste de la journée avec lui. Le médecin passa en fin de soirée, l'annonce fut brutale. Il me mit à la porte de sa chambre. Depuis l'annonce, Emmett perdit sa joie de vivre. Il devient même agressif avec tout le monde. Le retour à la maison fut catastrophique. Emmett refusa les câlins de nos enfants. Rosalie m'aida à faire la chambre du bas, pour Emmett. En plus des enfants, je devais m'occuper d'Emmett : le laver, le mettre sur sa chaise mais j'eus l'aide d'Edward qui resta à la maison avec Rosalie et Jade afin de m'aider. Alors, que on fut en famille, juste nous 5, je rejoignis Emmett qui était sur la terrasse. Les garçons jouaient dans leurs chambre et Emma était à la sieste. Alors qu'Emmett me tournai le dos, j'avançais vers lui. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou afin d'avoir un moment de tendresse mais comme d'habitude Emmett retira mes bras. Il ne voulait même pas que je partage la chambre du bas avec lui et depuis quelques semaines il refusait que je le lave, c'est donc Edward qui s'en occupa.

« **J'en peux plus** » soufflais-je en me mettant devant lui

« **Réponds-moi** **!** » m'énervais-je marre qu'il se tasse dans le silence

« **Tu n'as pas perdu ta langue !** » m'écriais-je

« **Non j'ai perdu mes jambes** » fit-il en regardant au loin

« **Justement ! Tu peux encore réagir Emmett ! Va voir ton kiné** » pleurais-je en me mettant à genoux devant lui

« **Pourquoi faire ? Autant que je meurs maintenant** » fit-il

« **Comment peux-tu dire cela ?** » m'exclamais-je en le giflant « **Je suis là moi ! Je suis ta femme ! Est-ce que tu penses une seule seconde à nos trois enfants ? A moi ? A tes parents ? TU N'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DEGOISTE !** » m'exclamais-je en quittant la terrasse.

En entrant dans le salon, je vis Esmé en pleure. Elle avait dû entendre notre dispute.

« **Laisse-lui du temps** » fit-elle en caressant mon dos

« **Je suis désolé, c'est trop pour moi** » dis-je en quittant ses bras.

Je rejoignis les enfants en haut afin de prendre leurs affaires.

« **Ethan, Wyatt préparés vos jouets** » dis-je alors que je sortis une valise du dressing

« **On va où maman ?** » me demanda Wyatt

« **On va aller quelques jours chez mamie Renée et papy Charlie** » dis-je en embrasant son cuir chevelu

« **Cool** » s'écria-t-il en partant vers sa chambre.

Je pris des vêtements à moi ainsi que deux tee-shirt d'Emmett. Je partis ensuite vers la pouponnière afin de prendre des vêtements pour Emma et je fis de même pour les garçons. Je descendis nos trois valises afin de les mettre dans la voiture. Lorsque je rentrais, je vis Esmé qui poussé le fauteuil d'Emmett afin de le faire rentrer.

« **Ethan, Wyatt on y va** » dis-je alors que je prenais ma fille de son parc

« **Bella** » fit Esmé

« **Je suis désolé Esmé mais je ne peux plus rester sous le même toi que lui** » dis-je en regardant mon époux « pas **après ce qu'il m'a dit** » terminais-je

« **Bella...** » essaya-t-elle de nouveau mais elle fut coupée par les garçons qui descendis.

« **Papa, on va chez mamie Renée** » fit Wyatt en avançant vers son père

« **C'est bien** » fit son père en me regardant

J'embrassais Esmé et je quittais mon domicile afin d'aller chez mes parents. Alors que je pensais que j'allais rester chez mes parents que quelques semaines, en réalité, j'y était depuis maintenant 5 mois. Enfin, j'avais posé bagages chez mes parents mais au bout d'un mois la maison devient trop petite. Alors, Esmé me proposa d'aller chez elle, ce que j'accepta. Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de mon époux durant ses 5 mois l'un de l'autre. Les seuls que j'avais venez soit de Rosalie soit d'Esmé.

Point de vue Esmé

Alors que je me garais dans l'allée de la maison d'Emmett, j'y un pincement au cœur. Lorsque mes petits-enfants et Bella vivaient encore ici la maison était pleine de joie mais maintenant c'est comme s'il y avait eu un mort. Emmett m'avait demandé de fermer tous les volets et de descendre une photo : la photo de son mariage. Une fois, je le vis caresser le visage de Bella, en pleure. Carlisle sortit le linge propre d'Emmett de la voiture.

« **Emmett ?** » l'appelais-je en entrant dans la maison

« **Ici** » fit-il alors qu'on entrait dans le salon

Je nettoyais la maison pendant que Carlisle lava Emmett.

« **Est-ce que tu veux regarder la vidéo des 1 an d'Emma ?** » lui demandais-je timidement

« **Oui** » fit-il doucement

Carlisle mit le DVD dans le lecteur du salon alors que je pris place sur celui-ci. A peine, Carlisle ferma le lecteur que le DVD commença. On vit Emma, sur les genoux de Bella, qui tapait de ses petites mains. Bella souriait mais ce n'était pas un sourire heureux comme j'en avais connu. La caméra bougea afin de faire voir toute la famille réunie, dans notre jardin. Ethan était sur les genoux de Charlie. Wyatt, lui, dormait dans les bras de Jasper. Edward avait posé son bras sur les épaules de ma belle-fille qui tenait Jade, sur ses genoux.

« **Joyeux anniversaire** » entendons-nous chanter alors que je me vis arriver avec le gâteau

On vit ensuite Emma ouvrit ses cadeaux, toute souriante. Puis, la vidéo se coupa afin de laisser place à une magnifique scène.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » demanda Emmett

« **Regarde** » lui dis-je en serrant sa main

La caméra était assez éloignée afin de faire apparaître Bella tenant Emma, qui était debout. Elle commença à marcher avec sa fille avant de la lâcher doucement. Emma fit donc ses premiers pas. Charlie la rattrapa un peu plus loin. Bella pleura en rejoignant son père.

« **Tu marches mon bébé** » fit Bella heureuse.

Et là la vidéo se coupa sur ce magnifique tableau. Je vis Emmett essuyer une larme.

« **Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as perdu ?** » lui demanda son père

« **Oui** » fit-il en nous regardant.

« **Tu peux encore réagir** » fit son père en se levant

« **Je vais le faire** » jura Emmett

« **Ceci est pour toi** » fis-je en lui donnant le DVD

« **C'est de la part de Bella** » lui annonçais-je quand il me regarda perdu

« **Oh, est-ce que tu peux le mettre ?** » me demanda-t-il

Son père lui mit le DVD et on sortit de la pièce.

« **Restez avec moi** » fit-il comme apeuré

« **D'accord** » dis-je en serrant son épaule

« **Je ne serais jamais comment marche ce satané machin** » entendis-je Bella dire à la caméra

Elle chercha comment tenir la caméra. Emmett eu un sourire. C'est en voyant ma belle-fille sur l'écran que je remarquais à quel point elle souffrait de la situation et à quel point elle avait maigri.

« **Heu... je ne sais pas si tu me vois bien et si tu m'entends bien mais je vais commencer** » fit Bella « **Je voulais d'abord te dire que tu me manque** » commença-t-elle à pleurer « **… que tu manques aux enfants, c'est tellement difficile sans toi ! Je voulais te remercier de ses 9 ans passés à tes côtés, je ne regrette aucun de nos moments** » sourie-t-elle malgré ses larmes « **Je te remercie pour nos trois magnifiques enfants que tu** **m'as donné, le fruit de notre amour ! Emmett cette situation devient invivable, je vis sur le toit de tes parents à attendre désespérément que tu redeviennes comme avant, comme le Emmett que j'ai rencontré, que j'ai aimée, que j'ai épousée...** » fit-elle en se mouchant « **alors je suis désolé te devoir te dire cela par l'intermédiaire de cette fichu caméra** » s'énerva-t-elle « **J'ai rencontré un avocat cette semaine** » avoua-t-elle, je compris enfin où elle était parti, refusant que je l'accompagne « **j'ai décidée de divorcer, pas parce que j'ai rencontré un autre non il me sera impossible de refaire ma vie après t'avoir rencontré mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as d'être encore vivant, de voir nos magnifiques trésors grandir à mes côtés, je le ferais sans hésitation** » pleura-t-elle

« **Maman** » fit Ethan et Wyatt en entrant dans la pièce

« **Une seconde mes chéris aller voir papy, maman arrive dans une seconde** » dit-elle en se tournant vers eux « **Je vais devoir te laisser, ils m'attendent pour l'anniversaire de notre fille. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois à mes côtés. Je t'aime Emmett. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants** » fit-elle en embrassant la caméra

« **Je suis désolé** » dis-je après un moment de silence

« **Il faut que tu m'aide papa, je ne veux pas la perdre** » pleura notre fils

Emmett s'entraîna durant les semaines qui suivirent afin de récupérer sa femme. 4 mois plus tard, à l'occasion de notre anniversaire de mariage, on réunit toute la famille. On déjeuna tranquillement. Emma fit une crise de pleure vers 15h, Bella l'a mis donc au lit. Pendant ce temps, je sortis pour faire signe à mon fils de venir. Il portait son costume de mariage et tenait un énorme bouquet de rose rouge.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** » me demanda-t-il inquiet

« **Elle va être contente** » lui souriais-je

« **Où est-elle ?** »

« **Elle est parti coucher Emma pour sa sieste** » dis-je alors qu'on entrait dans la maison

« **Chut** » intimidais-je tout le monde « C'est **une surprise pour maman** » dis-je à mes petits-fils

Ils sautèrent dans les jambes de leurs père, heureux de le revoir. On entendit les pas de Bella descendre les escaliers.

« **Esmé est-ce que tu…** » commença-t-elle mais lorsqu'elle vit Emmett elle se stoppa

Bella se mit à pleurer

« **Ma beauté** » fit Emmett en s'avançant vers sa femme, ses fils toujours collés à ses jambes

« **Emmett** » sanglota-t-elle en se réfugiant dans ses bras

« **Mon amour** » murmura mon fils sa tête dans le cou de sa femme alors que Bella avait passé ses mains derrière son cou

« **Les enfants venaient avec mamie, on va manger le gâteau** » dis-je en séparant Ethan et Wyatt de leurs père

« **Non mamie, je veux rester avec papa** » fit Ethan

« **Laisse maman** » fit Emmett en se séparant de Bella afin de se mettre à genoux

« **Emmett** » commença Bella

« **Tout va bien chérie** » fit-il en lui souriant.

Emmett prit chaque garçon dans chaque bras avant de se diriger vers la terrasse suivie par le reste de la famille. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa très bien. On discuta comme si les mois difficiles que nous venions de passer était déjà derrière nous. Bella passa son après-midi sur les genoux d'Emmett, elle se leva uniquement pour aller rechercher Emma. Les garçons jouèrent avec leur cousine, dans le jardin.

« **Rosalie et moi voulions vous annoncer quelque chose** » fit Edward en se levant

« **On t'écoute mon chéri** » dis-je

« **Je suis enceinte** » cria Rosalie

« **Oh mon dieu ! Félicitation** » m'écriais-je en pleure en prenant ma belle-fille dans mes bras

« **Merci** » pleura-t-elle

Finalement, toute la famille fut heureuse. Bella repartit vivre avec Emmett qui fut heureux de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Il arrêta sa profession afin de changer d'orientation professionnel. Rosalie mit au monde un jolie garçons Jules Edward Cullen. Au même moment, Bella annonça qu'elle attendait un bébé. Ainsi, 9 mois plus tard vient au monde le petit Hugo Cullen. Je regardais ma famille rirent dans le jardin. Bella apprenait, avec l'aide d'Emmett, à faire marcher Hugo. Edward courait après son fils afin de l'éloigner de la piscine. Rosalie fit une tresse à Jade avant qu'elle rejoigne ses cousins dans la piscine.

« **Ils sont heureux** » fis Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Oui, regarde comment Emmett et Bella sont heureux depuis la naissance d'Hugo** » lui dis-je quand mon fils prit sa femme la jetant, habillé, dans la piscine sous les cris de ses fils.

« **Oui, qui eut cru que l'accident d'Emmett les rapprocheraient encore plus** » fit-il en souriant

« **C'est vrai, j'ai pensé que Bella demanderai le divorce** » dis-je tristement en repensant à cet épisode

« **Ils s'aiment** » fit-il en regardant Emmett qui tenait sa femme dans ses bras, son menton sur le crâne de Bella.

 _ **FIN**_

A bientôt pour (re)lire _Une femme trahit !_


End file.
